Singer in the Dark
by GuilelessAesthete
Summary: Loki, Prince of Asgard, meets a woman under strange circumstances and, out of all of the memorable things about her, he finds that he can't get her voice out of his head. Set in the pre-Thor timeline so before Thor's antics and then banishment . I always rate my stories T, just to be safe. LokixOFC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know that many of you that are reading this story probably have come from your author alert email, hoping to find a sequel to my Eomer story. Well, rest assured that I'm working really hard and trying to get that going as quickly as I can. But, for now, this was just another piece of brain crack that I had to get out before it consumed me. I hope you enjoy. Also, this story is un-beta'd, so I would really appreciate ya'll pointing out any mistakes so they can be fixed (i.e.-the correct way to spell 'Allfather' or "All-Father" or "All Father")._

_UPDATE: This story now has a beta, so the forth-coming chapters will be sort of sporadic, based on how often she gets back to me. I have a bunch written, and it is going to be good, if you'll just stick with me.  
_

* * *

She stood in the middle of the room, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. She was looking at her bare feet, dirty against the shining marble floor. Her filthy dress was no more than a rag that barely covered her thin frame. She gave brief, fleeting glances at the guards that stood on either side of her. But mostly she kept her eyes to the floor, trying to take deep breaths.

Then suddenly, the door off to one side of the throne was thrown open, the bang loud enough to cause her to jump. She nearly yelped in fear and surprise, but kept her emotions under control. Her head was bowed and her shoulders wee slumped forward, hiding her face. Three men strode to the center of the room upon the dais. The eldest sat upon his throne, as Odin the Allfather often did. His sons flanked him, Thor taking a stance on Odin's right, while Loki moved to the left. All three stared down at the girl with her guards, but none gave any indication of their thoughts. The guards looked to the girl, waiting as well. But she didn't move. She kept her head down and her eyes closed.

"You will kneel before the king, girl," one of the guards growled.

He roughly took her shoulder and pushed her to the ground. The girl couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped her lips as she came crashing to the floor. Odin sighed silently as he regarded her. He knew of the squalor that some Asgardians were unfortunate enough to inhabit, so seeing a girl in such a sorry state was not altogether surprising or upsetting.

"Why have you been brought before me?" Odin asked, sounding a little bored.

The girl tried to control her fear, but despite several attempts, her voice would not escape her throat.

"You will speak when spoken to," the other guard said sternly, raising a hand to strike the girl on the floor.

She cowered, whining a little in fear. Odin felt a tugging at his heart at this girl's sorry state. He stopped the guard before the blow was landed and dismissed them, leaving on he, his sons and this girl in the massive hall. It was silent for several more long moments. Thor looked down at the pitiful creature, disgust rising in his belly. He had known nothing but the abundance and luxury of the palace, so the desolate message the girl brought in her mere presence was disturbing to the crown prince. Loki, however, felt immense sadness and abundant sympathy for the girl.

"What is your name, my child?" Odin asked, his voice significantly softer than before.

The girl started at the sound of his voice, but kept her head bowed almost ridiculously low, her face still shielded from their view.

"Sonja, my king," the girl breathed, the loudest she could manage for all of the fear constricting her throat.

Loki's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sound of her voice. Despite being covered in a thick layer of fear and doubt, it was one of the most alluring sounds he had ever heard. He kept his stance neutral and tried to return to his passive state, but his heart would not slow.

"Sonja, why have you been brought before me?" Odin asked, trying to be kind.

They all watched as her shoulders began to shake slightly, as if she were crying. Loki felt the almost uncontrollable urge to walk to her and gather her up in his arms, holding her until the tears stopped.

"My brother…he was sick. Our mother and father are gone, so he's the only one who can take care of us. He was going to die…and we used all of our money to pay for the healer…but it left nothing for the cure. So I…"

Sonja dissolved into sobs, and was unable to continue with her tale. She fell further to floor, her forehead touching the cold marble as she cried. Odin sighed a little, unable to shake the pity from his body.

"Sonja, I need to know what happened," Odin said, trying not to push her too far, but he did need to hear exactly what happened.

Sonja tried to take deep breaths, but the tears seemed to only come harder. "I didn't mean to…I just needed a little bit of the herb to make the tea with, but the shop owner wouldn't take anything except gold coins. But my brother was dying…the shopkeeper wasn't looking. And it was right there…the substance that could save him. So I tried to just…," Sonja said, much louder and much more passionately this time.

Odin's shoulder's sagged. "You stole the herb?" Odin supplied heavily.

Sonja nodded, but her face never left the floor.

Odin sighed and rubbed the good side of his face. Theft was a hefty crime on Asgard. He looked to his sons. Thor was almost glaring at the girl, uncontained disgust written across his handsome face. He could not understand why this miserable girl was making such a fool of herself in their presence. Did she have no idea what she even looked like? Loki, however, wore almost the exact opposite expression. He had the beginnings of tears in his eyes, and seemed to be barely holding himself in his spot. He wanted to comfort her, to ease the pain of her terrible life. Odin looked back to the Sonja, who was starting to pull herself together a little.

"To take the possessions of another is a serious offence, Sonja," Odin said, speaking softly but sternly.

Sonja sighed, and her shoulders sagged. "Yes, my king," she muttered.

"Has your brother been cured?" Loki asked, unable to contain himself any longer.

Everyone in the room was startled that he spoke out of turn, including Loki himself. At that moment, Sonja looked up at the sound of his voice. All three men silently gasped in awe. Sonja's long pin-straight blond hair had hid her face from view up to that moment, but as she stared, all three came to realize that she was undeniably, extraordinarily beautiful. Her high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes gave her a mysterious look, but there was a definite innocence to her full, pink lips and her piercing grey eyes. Loki felt his breath leave him, and he almost forgot that he even asked a question until she answered it.

"Yes, my prince. He has made a full recovery," Sonja whispered.

All three royals were momentarily stunned, though Thor was the first to recover. While he had initially been taken aback by her stunning face, his disgust came rippling back as he looked over her state of dress again.

"To commit such a crime bears a punishment, Father," Thor said.

Odin looked at Sonja, who had dropped her eyes back to the floor again. He could still see that she shook a little, though he could not tell entirely if it was from the cold of the marble she still knelt upon or from fear.

"But if your brother was dying, would you stop at nothing to save his life?" Odin asked in a whisper so his voice would not carry to the girl.

Thor looked at Loki, who was looking back at him almost expectantly.

"Of course I would not stop until I found a way to save him or a way to exact revenge on the man who dared to harm him," Thor said, without a moment of hesitation. For all of his faults, Thor loved his little brother unconditionally.

"Then how can we punish a girl who only sought to save the provider for her household?" Odin questioned back.

Thor thought for a moment. "But Father, every thief has a justified reason for committing a crime, even if only in their own mind. It would set a bad precedent to allow this to go unpunished," he said slowly, rubbing his own whiskers in thought.

The three royals were silent for another moment. Sonja had heard nothing of their whispered conversation, but the silence only served to make her more nervous. She closed her eyes and tried to pray. Yes, she had committed theft, but she regretted nothing. Her brother had been saved, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Perhaps there is a way to allow justice to be served, but not sentence her to the traditional punishment," Loki said softly, looking at Sonja's kneeling form.

Odin and Thor looked at the younger prince, conscious of his thoughtful expression. Loki felt immensely sorry for Sonja. She seemed all too beautiful to be condemned to a life of poverty. He knew of women who were raised in the court who were not even half as beautiful as Sonja, but had everything they ever wanted.

"What do you suggest, my son?" Odin asked, pleased that at least one of his sons was inclined toward mercy.

"She says that her brother is the provider for their family. Now that he has recovered, perhaps an arrangement can be worked out so that the price of the herb taken is repaid in full, plus a little more for the trouble," Loki said, speaking slowly, as if picking every word with care.

Odin rubbed her beard, thinking on this solution. It was much better than cutting off her hands, as was the tradition for thieves.

"What say you to this, Thor?" Odin asked. Thor looked at his brother, who only wore a calm mask.

"I believe that it teaches the girl nothing," Thor said firmly.

"As cutting off her hands would?" Loki shot back before he could stop himself.

Thor was about to retort violently, but Odin stopped the scuffle before the words had left Thor's mouth.

"Thor, if she had stolen gold or something more precious and for a less noble cause, I would be inclined to take your side of the argument. But, we cannot fault someone for trying to do the right thing. Think of what would have happened if he had passed on. She would have been left with next to no way to live, and more than likely would have died on the streets herself," Odin chided, calming his more passionate son with ease.

Thor relaxed from his aggressive stance and sighed. He looked away from Loki and his father, thinking over the words. Yes, she had stolen, but Thor himself could find no fault in the beautiful, yet decidedly pitiful, woman's actions. Loki's chest swelled slightly, beyond proud that he was able to show wisdom and mercy, and his father had seen his logic to be more sound than that of his brother's. Odin turned back to the girl on the floor.

"We have agreed that, while your actions do deserve some rebuke, we cannot, in good conscience, condemn you to the traditional punishment," Odin said, loudly and clearly.

Sonja looked up, unable to believe her ears. New tears started to form in her eyes, but this time of happiness.

"We have decided that, because your brother is responsible for you, he will have to work to pay back the price of the item you stole, and the price of the trouble the shopkeeper was put through," Odin declared. Sonja winced a little, feeling immensely guilty now.

She had been glad to commit the crime, but to have her brother pay for her actions was not right.

"Allfather, you are both kind and merciful, but I must beg of you not to place the burden of responsibility for my actions on the shoulders of my kin. I am of age, and I will fully accept whatever duties may be expected of me in order to repay this debt," Sonja said, sounding more passionate about this than anything thus far said.

All three pairs of eyebrows shot up in surprise. The girl, woman, looked no older than her early teens. She was thin, almost sickly skinny, and small. Her stature was not common among Asgardian woman, who often stood taller than most mortal men. Odin looked to Loki, whose brow had furrowed in concentration. He had not expected the girl to be of age. Working in a shop was not women's work, and Loki was concerned that some advantage might be pressed.

"Father, if it pleases you, I would like to go with Sonja to the shop in order to ensure that a fair agreement is reached," Loki said, turning to Odin.

Odin considered his youngest son for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Yes, he, too, was concerned that Sonja's honor might be compromised, but he was more concerned that Loki might be too lenient with her. Loki, seeing the hesitation in his father's eyes, moved quickly.

"I will ensure that the price of the herb is fair, by seeking out other opinions from merchants of the same material, and see to it that the price of the trouble is not overly exaggerated. I will bring all details back to you, Father, to make a final decision," Loki spoke quickly, eagerly, trying to gain favor.

Odin rubbed his beard again, and looked to Thor. He expected to see some form of jealousy in his eldest son's eyes, only to find nothing but pride for his little brother. Loki would become Thor's chief advisor one day, and he was glad that Thor was seeing Loki's worth.

"This seems a fair judgment. You will go immediately," Odin said, rising.

Loki sighed a little with relief.

"I shall go as well, Father," Thor said, not wanting to be left out.

Odin looked at Thor with a knowing smile. "It will not take both of my sons to accompany one girl back home," Odin said.

Thor sagged a little, but decided not to fight. It was not worth the argument. Odin clapped Loki on the shoulder and looked at Sonja again. She had moved to sit on her heels, but her head was still bowed. She had enough sense to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, but most was still falling forward. The Allfather sighed again, but decided it was best left alone. He looked to Loki, who was staring at Sonja with a strange expression, one he had never seen on his son. But Odin decided that, too, was best left alone. Odin and Thor left the hall, leaving Loki and Sonja alone.

Loki stepped down from the dais, slowly approaching Sonja's kneeling form. As he moved, his gold armor and rich clothes dissolved and were replaced by clothes that were decidedly less magnificent. He wore but a simple tunic and coat with breeches and boots. All of his clothes were black, save some stitching that was emerald green. He also wore a simple emerald green cloak with a gold clasp, the only symbol of his rank on his person. He moved to stand over Sonja, looking down at the top of her head. He hesitated before extending a hand to help her up.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sonja saw the gesture and her eyes went wide with surprise. She looked up, not sure what to expect from his expression. But he only wore a kind smile. His green eyes were bright and Sonja felt immediately that she could trust him. There was just something in his face and demeanor that put her at ease.

"Shall we? The hour grows late, and I do not wish for you to be out in the streets after dark," Loki said softly.

Sonja nodded and gently took the hand that was extended to her. Loki was surprised at how soft her hands were. For some reason, he expected her to have rough hands, to match her rough life. After helping her off of the floor, Loki gently looped her arm through his. Sonja blushed at the movement, and made to pull away.

"We will attract far less attention if I am escorting you in this manner, Sonja. If it makes you uncomfortable, however…"

Loki suddenly felt very uncomfortable under her stare, as if his temperature was rising for some unknown reason. Sonja was wide-eyed, unable to understand the prince's behavior. Why would it matter what she wished or felt? She was a commoner, and a criminal for that matter.

"What ever pleases you, my prince," Sonja said softly, looking away.

Loki sighed, relishing in the sound of her voice. It was airy, but almost musical, as if she were singing her words instead of speaking. Loki began the walk from the palace, but quickly had to let Sonja lead the way, for he knew not where she lived or the shop from which she had stolen.

The walk was silent, for the most part. The two made occasional small talk, but nothing more than to note the condition of this building or the quality of produce at that stand. As they walked, Loki began to notice the conditions diminishing. While the area around the palace, the area in which all of the nobles lived, was quite beautiful and luxurious, the buildings were quickly turning from ones made of gold to stone, and the streets lost their beautiful paving and gave way to only dirt. The air became darker, despite the ever present sun in the sky. The sun never set on Asgard, but the twilight seemed deeper in this portion of the realm. Loki felt uncomfortable, for even his simplest clothes were more extravagant than anything that any of the people the two passed wore.

Eventually, the pair reached a shop, run-down by most standards, but by far one of the better buildings in the neighborhood. As the two entered, Loki glanced around. It was a medicinal shop, filled with cures and herbs for every malady imaginable. At the sound of their entrance, a decrepit old man stepped out from a doorway. His initial expression was one of eagerness and excitement, clearly happy to have customers.

But his eyes quickly landed on Sonja, and the wide eyes narrowed to an aggressive glare. Sonja gasped a little in fear and moved the shrink away. But Loki stood firm, his chin jutting out a little, ready to defend Sonja at a moment's notice.

"Thief! Harlot! How dare you show your face in my establishment after the dishonor you did me! Be gone before I deal out my own punishment!" the man began to scream, coming around the counter.

Loki stepped in front of Sonja, moving between her and the shopkeeper.

"Good evening, dear sir. I am Loki, and I am here to handle the punishment for Sonja's supposed crime," Loki said calmly.

At the mention of his name, the shopkeeper froze and nearly fell over himself to bow and show respect for one of the princes of Asgard.

"My prince, I beg your pardon, but there is nothing supposed about the little wretch's crime. The fact that she stole from me is as plain as the nose on my face," the shopkeeper said, trying to contain his rage to save face.

Loki pursed his lips. He already had a bad feeling about this man, and was loath to even mention the agreement he had made with his father.

"Can you tell me about the incident?" Loki asked, trying to be diplomatic.

The shopkeeper stood at his full height, which was not even close to as tall as Loki, and tried to look around the prince to glare at Sonja. But her short stature lent itself to cowering behind the prince.

"It happened like this: she comes in here, making a right fool of herself. She's crying and pleading 'Please, he's dying. I need the herb to heal him'. So, I ask her what she needs and she tells me that it's the root of the mandrake, a rare herb indeed. I have to get it special from Midgard. I tell her the price, ten gold pieces per root, and she nearly faints. She tries to tell me that she doesn't have any money, but she wants me to give her the plant anyway. But what kind of businessman would I be if I gave charity to every mewling quim who comes through my front door? So what does she do? When I have my back turned, she takes off with a handful of it, nearly half of my stock!" the shopkeeper explained, throwing glares at Sonja with every possible opportunity.

Loki listened with the patience only time could bring. He kept his face generally impassive, though the effort to keep it so brought a tightness to his jaw. He could tell right away that, if left with this man, Sonja would suffer beyond what was just for her crime. After the shopkeeper was finished, Loki thought for a moment. He looked back to Sonja, who was looking at her feet again. He felt his pity rising in him. She didn't look nearly as filthy as she had when she was kneeling on the floor of the palace, but it was merely the setting. Loki turned back to the shopkeeper with a small smile.

"Thank you for your time. You will be informed of our decision regarding this matter soon," Loki said, spouting the decidedly vague response he had heard his father use innumerable times when he was still deciding on a course of action.

The shopkeeper seemed confused, but pleased all the same. Loki turned back to Sonja, and he led her from the shop. Once outside, they walked a few blocks before Loki decided to speak.

"If it is any consolation, I do not believe that a little theft to be the worst thing that man deserves to happen to him in his lifetime," Loki muttered, a little more bitterly than he should have allowed.

A sound came then, one that Loki was not expecting so caught him completely unaware. It was a gentle sound, one of merriment. Loki looked to Sonja to find her smiling. He had to fight not to gasp audibly at the sight. If she had been beautiful before, when her face was stained with tears and clenched with fright, she was truly stunning when a little grin played across her cheeks. Her laugh, for that must have been the sound Loki heard, was just as joyous as her speaking voice. He stood a full minute in awe, unsure of how to proceed. Sonja's smile faded into a curious expression as she looked into Loki's wide green eyes. She found herself lost in their depths, unable to look away. It was Loki that moved first, clearing his throat.

"It is time that I return you to your home," Loki said softly.

Sonja started a little at the sound of his voice, but nodded all the same. Loki looped her arm through his again, enjoying the warmth of her hand on his arm. Sonja led the way through the winding streets until they came to a rather deserted and dark back road. There was only one small house, if it could even be considered that. It was stone, like all of the houses in the neighborhood, and seemed to leaning slightly as if it was off balance. The few windows were bright with light, and there was a little smoke curling from the short chimney. Sonja made to stop, so Loki would not have to enter the house, but Loki was morbidly curious. He wanted to know more about her, and seeing her dwelling would tell more than she could ever say. Sonja moved to open the door, but it was flung open before she could even touch the handle.

A man, though he could barely be considered a man, stood in the door. Loki knew immediately that he was Sonja's beloved brother. The man gathered Sonja in his arms in a fierce embrace, not even noticing Loki's presence. Sonja hugged him back, though was clearly hesitant. The man pulled away, putting his hands to Sonja's face, inspecting her.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked, his voice deep but soothing.

He, too, had the musical quality that Sonja possessed, but his was less alluring due to its maleness, at least to Loki. Loki had to note that the man was just as beautiful as Sonja. If not for his poverty, he would have had no issue with wooing any of the women of the court that often fell over themselves to please any attractive male.

"Rhys, I am fine," Sonja said, trying to sooth her brother.

Rhys looked over his sister, and then looked around. He noticed Loki for the first time and seemed extremely startled. He stood a little straighter and unconsciously placed himself between Sonja and Loki. Loki had to admire the protective nature, but found it more than a little frustrating.

"Good evening," Loki greeted, nodding his head slightly.

Rhys returned the gesture and words, though was noticeably more guarded in his actions.

"Rhys, may I introduce Loki, son of Odin Allfather, Prince of Asgard," Sonja said, stepping in to complete the proper introductions.

At the mention that Loki was a prince, Rhys's entire demeanor changed. He had been subtly guarded before, but became fiercely territorial and possessive in an instant. He pushed Sonja all the way behind him, and into the doorway, his spine curling into a defensive stance.

"So they let you make one last trip to say good-bye before they throw you in prison? The Allfather can be as cruel as he is kind," Rhys snapped with brutal sarcasm.

Loki was taken aback violently by the outburst. There were sparks snapping in Rhys's grey eyes, eyes that were so similar to Sonja's. Loki raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"On the contrary. I am not here to imprison Sonja, only to assess her punishment," Loki said, trying to calm the young man.

"And what was it decided to be her punishment for saving my life? You would condemn a girl for that?" Rhys said, raising his voice slightly.

"I have to report the information I have gathered back to my father, and then a judgment will be passed. Sonja is free to stay until such a time that a choice has been made," Loki said, trying to calm Rhys.

"What information do you need that you would have to come down from your precious tower to gather? Do you not lord o'er us enough already?" Rhys said, growing even angrier.

"Rhys, please calm down," Sonja said, trying to soothe her brother. She knew that he had a temper, and she did not want him imprisoned for attacking a prince.

"It is not my intention to insult you. I only sought to ensure Sonja's safe return and speak to the man who was supposedly wronged," Loki said, starting to grow frustrated with Rhys's anger.

"Supposedly! That man robs his customers blind. He is the only place to go for healing herbs with a reasonable distance and he knows it, so he raises his prices to the ridiculous, and we have a choice to walk for a full day to find another shop, or pay his prices."

Rhys was shouting fully now. Loki looked to Sonja, but found that the girl was looking into the house, worry pulling her mouth into a harsh line.

"I will be speaking to other merchants regarding the prices for the wares, but I have little control over how a man chooses to make his livelihood," Loki said, trying to be diplomatic despite how much he wanted to side with Rhys.

"No control? You are a prince!" Rhys said.

"Rhys, stop before-"

But before Sonja could get her whole sentence past her lips, a cry cut through the twilight air. It was the cry of an infant, a small one at that. Sonja gave Rhys an exasperated look before moving into the house. Rhys glared hot daggers at Loki, but the prince was still in shock from the sound of the crying infant. He knew Sonja to be of age, but did not suspect her to have borne a child as well. Loki looked to Rhys, trying to find an answer.

"Our father was killed defending his friend's honor. He left my mother with a baby in her belly. She succumbed to the same illness that nearly took my own life shortly after her last daughter was born," Rhys said shortly, still glaring at Loki.

The prince looked back into the house, still at a loss for words. He found a new respect for Sonja, but the child also presented a problem. He could not, in good conscience, make her sacrifice her time that should be spent taking care of the babe. Loki's curiosity grew and he made to walk around Rhys, but the man stopped him.

"You cannot enter our home without our permission," Rhys said, highly offended.

Loki almost used his rank to force Rhys's hand, but stopped. He somehow wanted Rhys's respect, not his blind following.

"May I come in?" Loki asked softly, trying to keep any edges off of his voice.

Rhys seemed surprised but Loki could still see the mistrust in his flashing silver eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" Rhys spat back.

Loki gave a little smile. "You always have a choice," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rhys was caught off guard and froze for a moment. There was silence except for the cries of the baby, but still Loki waited. Rhys finally relaxed and stepped aside from the doorway. Loki nodded and walked into the little house.

At first, Loki was surprised by its size. It was small, the entire space being no bigger than his smallest closet in his suite of rooms. The main living space featured a small hearth over which sat a cauldron, most likely used for cooking. There was a tiny sofa and one rocking chair around it. Beyond that, there was a chest of drawers and a wooden table with four stools surrounding it. The walls were next to bare, save a few items, the chief among them was a brilliant sword hung vertically over the mantle. It seemed so magnificent, that Loki had to imagine that its worth to be greater than that of everything else in the house combined.

"It was our father's sword," Loki heard Rhys say from behind him, clearly catching the prince staring at the precious item.

Now Loki understood why they would not sell it. With so few items, every treasure of their past must be closely guarded.

Loki noticed then that the baby had stopped crying, but a new sound reached his ears. It was entrancing, and Loki found himself pulled to the single doorway off of the main room. There was a short hall which featured three other doors. One was to a privacy chamber, but the other two were bedrooms. The door at the end of the hall was open, and Loki stood silently in the doorway, listening and watching the scene before him. Sonja sat next to the cradle, gently rocking it to lull the baby to sleep. But she wore a serene expression, one that Loki never expected to see on a face that had experienced so much hardship. But Loki felt his breath leave him as she began to sing. The tune was haunting and beautiful, and Loki knew in that moment that it would be with him for the rest of his life. She spoke as if she were singing, but her singing voice was altogether something much more pure and sacred. Loki found himself transfixed, unable to move, unable to think for fear that he would miss but one note of her song. He was not entirely sure he ever breathed while she sang. And when her song did end, and the baby was asleep again, she stood and smiled down at cradle.

"I love you, Eliisa," Sonja whispered.

She turned and jumped when she saw Loki standing in the doorway. She flushed a deep red color, and looked to the floor. Loki suddenly felt like he was intruding somehow on a deeply personal moment, so turned to walk away. But, against his expectations, Sonja stopped him. He turned with a mild expression, waiting to hear what she had to say. She took a few shy steps forward, twisting her hands in front of her.

"I know that, in the eyes of the law, there is no reason I can give that would justify my actions," she started, hesitating every few words.

"Then it is lucky that men are not so blind. I have seen much, and I will relay it all to my father. He can be stern, but he is not cruel," Loki said, interrupting her speech.

Sonja looked up at him, and Loki suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Her silver eyes seemed to pierce right to his heart, seeing everything he ever tried to hide. Without thinking, he reached down and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. He gently kissed her knuckles, watching as the action brought another wave of color to her cheeks.

"We will meet again soon, Sonja," Loki said, finding that he enjoyed the way her name rolled off his tongue.

She smiled a little, and Loki suddenly felt that he wanted to stay longer. But he felt Rhys's eyes on his back, and knew that he was overstaying his welcome. He released Sonja's hand and gave her a little bow before sweeping from the tiny hut.

* * *

Thor sat with Sif and the Warriors Three in his usual parlor. Volstagg was lounging on one of the many couches, gently snacking on a leg of pork. Hogun and Fandral were watching as Thor stood at the balcony, Sif at his side. She was looking up at his concerned face, trying to understand. The room was silent, except for Volstagg's chewing and occasional burps. But then the quiet was interrupted as the door opened. All turned and saw Loki walking into the room, his brow furrowed in thought. Thor instantly relaxed and walked to meet his brother near the massive firepit in the center of the room.

"Brother! I am glad to see you have returned from your miserable errand unharmed," Thor said, clapping Loki on his shoulders.

If Thor noticed how Loki was dressed, still in the simple clothes that he had accompanied Sonja home in, he made no note of it in his address. Loki gave Thor a little smile before the two brothers walked over to the couches, joining the Warriors.

"So tell us: where have you been? You had Thor in quite the state," Fandral said, smirking playfully.

Loki sighed a little. "I had matters to see to," Loki said simply, not wishing to share the special moments he shared with Sonja with anyone quite yet.

"Come now, Brother! Do not hold secrets. Where did you take the thieving wench?" Thor said, laughing a little at his own jest.

Loki shot him a hot look before walking to the balcony. He looked over the expanse, trying to see if he could see Sonja's little home from here. But could not. He looked down at his feet, and he knew that those behind him were waiting for an answer.

"To her home. I stopped and spoke to the shopkeeper, a corrupt man who exploits the poverty around him. But I also spoke with other merchants of the same item Sonja stole, and learned its true worth," Loki said, controlling the waves of rage that were threatening to spill out.

"And what will be done to teach her a lesson?" Thor asked, hoping for something exciting to happen for once instead of simple imprisonment.

Loki sighed again and closed his eyes. The song that Sonja had sung to her baby sister played in his ear.

Hush, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…

He could hear her voice clear as if she were only standing beside him.

"I cannot say what our father will do. There are many complicated variables," Loki said, picking his words with care.

He had told Odin of the infant that Sonja had to care for and, while he had never been told to keep Eliisa's existence a secret, he felt that, if Sonja wanted Thor to know, then she would have said something while she had been in his presence.

"What can be so complicated about a simple theft?" Sif laughed hollowly.

Thor had relayed the trial - if one could even call Sonja's ridiculous display a trial - to her, so she knew the basics of the situation at hand. Loki shook his head and looked out of the balcony window again. He wondered vaguely if Sonja was asleep yet, or if she was still awake.

"Your father is too merciful for his own good, Thor. She should never had stood trial," Sif scoffed when Loki did not answer.

"You were not there. The state of the little wench. I asked one of the housekeepers to make sure that the floor was washed after she left, for fear that her filth would leave a stain on the marble," Thor said.

All of his friends laughed at the joke. They had known the battlefield, but they had not experienced poverty once in their lives.

"What did she look like?" Hogun asked, his voice the calm and soft tone that never once wavered.

Thor gave a hollow chuckle, but Loki beat him to it.

"She was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman that has ever attempted to woo any of you."

Loki's hot words took everyone by surprise. They had not expected the second son of Odin to leap to the defense of some common girl. Thor chuckled a little, thinking Loki to only be jesting.

"Oh, I will admit that she was physically attractive, or at least at the potential to be if she had a proper meal and a bath."

Everyone laughed most heartily at Thor's joke, save Loki who only could gnash his teeth to hold back any vicious remarks.

The topic of conversation quickly turned from Sonja to more pleasant things, and they all but forgot about her. But Loki stood at the window, looking out, his whole mind consumed with thoughts of her.

* * *

Sonja sat on her cot, one hand gently rocking Eliisa's cradle while the other gently played with a lock of her own hair. She was staring into nothing, just thinking about the whole day. She had been sure that she was going to be severely punished, but she was back home, where she belong. And it was all thanks to one merciful prince.

_Merciful, kind, and handsome,_ she thought to herself with a little giggle.

It had been hard to be around Loki and not stare. She could have so easily lost herself in the depths of his green eyes. She gave a longing sigh.

_Of course, he would not think of me the same way. I am but a poor criminal,_ she thought morosely.

There was a soft knock on the open door and Sonja looked to find Rhys standing there. She smiled and beckoned him in. Rhys sat down next to Sonja on her cot, pulling her into his side in an embrace. He kissed her temple fondly, and Sonja had no choice but to smile. They both looked down at their baby sister, a sad reminder of how much they had lost.

"I am glad to have you back safe, Sonja," Rhys said softly.

Sonja smiled. "Prince Thor wanted my hands removed, but Prince Loki stopped him before the punishment was carried out," Sonja said, recalling Loki's face again.

Rhys sighed heavily and Sonja looked to her older brother curiously.

"Prince Loki is known as the God of Mischief and Lies to the people of Midgard, and there is good reason for this title. Please do not let your heart become attached to someone it can never have," Rhys said.

Sonja smiled a little. She loved Rhys unconditionally, and that included his almost brutal sense of honesty. He was rarely subtle, which some took as cruelty. But Sonja knew that Rhys had a heart of gold, and could never be cruel.

"I know, Brother. He is a prince and I am a commoner. But is it a crime to think he is handsome?" Sonja asked, a playful little smirk lighting up her face.

Rhys returned the expression with a fond chuckle.

"No, as long as you do not let your thoughts and feelings go any deeper than that," Rhys said.

He gave her shoulders a little squeeze before wishing her good-night. He shut the door and the way out, and Sonja sighed a little. She lay down on her cot, facing the cradle. She closed her eyes, and could not help the little smile that played across her face as she recalled those sparkling emerald green eyes one more time before slipping into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Sonja sat at home, sitting before the hearth. Eliisa was on the floor at her feet, playing with some little blocks of wood. She was at the age where she could sit up, but not yet crawl. Sonja smiled to herself as she thought about how life was going to get much more interesting once Eliisa was able to move on her own. Sonja picked up the sewing in her lap, and continued mending Rhys's tunic.

Rhys was at his place of employment, a blacksmith's shop. He was not yet an apprentice, but helped the master to keep track of his books and ledgers. Rhys had always had a mind for book learning, and could read, write, and do his arithmetic better than anyone Sonja knew. She had a vague feeling that the blacksmith gave her brother sword lessons in addition to the gold for payment, but she had not evidence to suggest he was bad at it.

But then Sonja's thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door. Sonja picked up Eliisa, not trusting her near the fire for even a moment alone and went to answer. She held the baby on her hip and opened the door. She took a few steps back, fear shooting through her. Two royal guards were standing at her door. She clutched Eliisa tighter, trying to seem calm if only to keep the baby calm.

"We have orders to escort you back to the palace. Odin Allfather has come to a decision," one of the guards said, his voice a deep, calm rumble.

"Now?" Sonja asked, her voice catching a little in her throat.

The guards nodded in unison. Sonja looked away, thinking fast.

"May I have a moment to fetch my brother? I do not wish to leave the infant alone," Sonja asked, surprising herself at how calm she was appearing to be.

"No. You will come now," the guard said.

He tried to reach out to grab Sonja, but the woman jumped back. Eliisa seemed to notice that something was wrong in that moment and started to whine a little. Sonja kissed the baby's forehead, trying to soothe her before she began to cry.

"May I at least have a moment to prepare my sister?" Sonja asked, trying not to snap or cry herself.

The guards looked at each other, as if trying to assess how long this would delay them and if the delay would cause issue with the king.

"It will only take a moment," Sonja said quickly, seeing the hesitation.

The second guard sighed and looked a little exasperated before giving a short nod. Sonja nodded her head a little in thanks before moving off into the house and back to her bedroom. She set Eliisa down on her cot before moving to the little chest of drawers. Eliisa was fed and changed a little earlier, and Sonja hoped that this would take only a short time to avoid having to take extra diapers and food. She did bring an extra change of clothes and a few diapers, just to be safe.

After changing Eliisa into something a little nicer, Sonja swaddled her tightly in the best blanket she could find. Eliisa did not squirm or cry, but seemed altogether bored. She gave Sonja little sigh in the middle of the process, and Sonja couldn't help but to giggle at her baby sister. She was already starting to form a personality, and it seemed that she would be closer to Rhys than herself in demeanor.

But, once the baby was ready, Sonja took a moment to pull out a dress for herself. It was one of her mother's dresses, which she only wore on special occasions. The dress she picked was a soft pink, with a deep purple underdress. It flowed softly around her body, but was not impractical. She tied the laces so that the dress would be comfortable on the walk to the palace, but it also gave a little bit of a flattering shape to the dress. Once dressed, she picked up the bag she had packed for the baby and slung it about her shoulders. She then picked up Eliisa in her bundle. Sonja set her shoulders and raised her jaw.

_This time will be different,_ she thought to herself. _Loki promised he would help me._

* * *

Loki, Odin, and Thor sat in the throne room again, waiting for the arrival of Sonja. Odin had told the guards to fetch her in a timely manner, but not to be cruel. The sight of her terrified face had haunted him for three days while he made his decision.

He looked to Loki, who wore a calm, impassive expression. Memories of how enraged Loki had been over the greedy practices of the shopkeeper came back to the Allfather in that moment. He had never seen Loki so passionately outraged at anything before in his life. But Odin recalled the fondness with which Loki spoke of Sonja's family and home, an emotion that completely opposed his feelings toward the shopkeeper.

The doors to the room opened, and the guards came in escorting a woman between them. Thor watched as the woman approached, almost unable to believe that this was the same pathetic woman who had groveled and sobbed at their feet not three days past. Loki was also amazed, but for a different reason. He had always thought that Sonja was beautiful, and was glad to see her out of the rag she had been wearing before. But he was amazed to see that she was carrying Eliisa on her hip. The infant had a lock of Sonja's platinum hair clutched in one fist, and was looking around the room, trying to process all of the new sights and sound she was experiencing.

The party of three stopped and the guards knelt before Odin. Sonja merely gave a deep curtsy, unable to take a knee with the baby in her arms.

"We have brought the girl as requested, my king," the first guard said.

Odin bid the three to stand, and dismissed the guards. Once alone, Odin studied Sonja. She was looking to the ground, but Odin knew that it was not out of fear this time, but respect. The infant was babbling, and Sonja made whispered attempts to hush the baby, but they did little good.

"Sonja, we have brought you back before us to relay to you my ruling. But first, may I inquire about the child you bring before me?" Odin said, honestly curious. Loki had mentioned the baby, but gave no details about the size or age.

"My king, this is my youngest sister, Eliisa. I ask your forgiveness. I was unable to speak with my brother before leaving, or else she would have remained home," Sonja said simply.

Thor was watching Sonja with wide eyes. So this was what Loki meant by complicated variables. Thor suddenly felt very guilty for even suggesting that Sonja's hands be removed. If she alone was responsible for the care of such a young child, then any handicap would only hurt the innocent babe. Odin smiled fondly at the baby. It had been many years since he had seen one so young.

"Hello, Eliisa," Odin greeted.

The baby girl, recognizing her name looked to the king and cooed, giving a wide smile. She surprised everyone when she gave a wide wave of greeting. Loki could not help the chuckle that came to his lips as he watched Eliisa. But Odin sighed, wishing to move on.

"It has been brought to my attention that the shop from which you took the root of the mandrake has been unfairly adjusting prices so to exploit the limitations of those surrounding him. While I am loathe to interfere with the practices of a private business, it cannot be denied that the price of the item in question was inflated to over three times its actual value," Odin said, his voice taking on a serious tone for the serious business at hand.

Sonja looked up, surprised at this piece of news. If she had only known this, then perhaps the little money that had been left over after paying the healer might have been enough to save her brother. Sonja clutched Eliisa tightly to her side, almost holding her breath while she waited for Odin to speak again.

The Allfather looked to his sons. Loki was clearly triumphant, just from the set of his chin and swelling of his chest. Thor, however, looked a little conflicted and thoughtful, though the clear absence of any anger was not lost on Odin. He looked back to Sonja and gave a little smile.

"And, after hearing of your circumstances being what they are, I cannot make any ruling that would take you away from the care of your darling little sister. So, I find that you are cleared of all charges," Odin said.

Sonja could have cried out from happiness. Instead she merely gave Eliisa a firm kiss to the forehead. She was smiling, and Loki could not help but to smile along with her. He was glad his father had taken his advice in dropping the charges. Loki only hoped that Odin would also call for the punishment of the shopkeeper, which Loki also suggested. Sonja turned back to Odin and gave another deep curtsy.

"Thank you, my king. You are both kind and merciful, and I wish you nothing but the best for many years to come. A blessing to all of your kin, and to you," Sonja said, gushing with gratitude and happiness.

Odin nodded his silent thanks, a smile still on his aged face.

Sonja straightened up, and against her conscious will, her eyes went to Loki's. Silver locked with emerald for a moment, and the world fell away. Without even speaking, Sonja could see the genuine pride and happiness for her in their depths. His smile was kind, like it always was. He was dressed in his normal attire, but it hardly mattered. Loki counted the freckles across her perfect nose, finding each and every one of them only added to her beauty. There were flecks of blue in her grey eyes, adding depth to her already piercing gaze.

"You may return home now, and we will not intrude on you any longer," Odin said.

Sonja's eyes left him and the rest of the world came back. Sonja felt Eliisa's weight on her hip, and then Loki realized how far they were apart. Sonja smiled, and Loki felt a little lifting in his heart at the sight.

"Thank you, Allfather," Sonja said softly, giving another curtsy.

Loki watched her leave, and there was a strange emptiness in his heart at the sight. It seemed too soon to say good-bye.

* * *

The days passed, and life returned to normal. Sonja went about her daily routine with little variation. She stayed home, took care of Eliisa and the house while Rhys went out and worked sunrise to sunset. The money wasn't great, but they were making enough not to starve, and saving a little for Eliisa's future. Both Rhys and Sonja had been taught by their parents, but they knew that their limited skills would not give Eliisa a better life than the one they were currently living. So they were slowly saving for her to go to a real school.

Sonja was kept plenty busy, but there were still moments when she found herself lying in bed, right before she went to sleep, looking up at the sky through her window. It was in those moments where her mind drifted back to Loki. Even after eight weeks, she wondered if he still remembered her, or even thought about her. A rational part of her mind reasoned that he wouldn't, because he was a prince and had so many other things to attend to. Little did she know how far from the truth that was.

Loki did have his responsibilities, but there were many times that he found himself idle and unable to stop thinking about the beautiful girl with blonde hair and flashing silver eyes. Thor found his moments curious, for Loki would stand at a window, looking out over Asgard, as if searching for something among the streets and houses. He did not think to associate these moments with the woman who had been brought before them but twice.

Weeks turned into months, and before anyone could say where the time had gone, it had been a whole year since Loki or Sonja had seen each other. Loki was sitting in his suite of rooms, staring moodily out the window. It was raining, though not a heavy sort of rain. Just enough to put a damper on a picnic, but not enough to cause major flooding. Loki watched the drops run down the glass of the window, and his mind drifted, as if often did, back to Sonja.

He wondered vaguely if she had found a husband by now. She was quite beautiful, and he didn't doubt that any man in his right mind would overlook a tiny dowry in exchange for such a gorgeous wife. But as the thought occurred to him, anger flashed through him hot and swift. The thought that Sonja could even theoretically be married made him blind with anger and jealousy. He could stand her living with her brother and taking care of Eliisa, but to have a family of her own was just unthinkable.

Acting on the sudden, irrational rage, Loki found that he had an unquenchable need to see if it were true. He quickly found one of his cloaks and threw it about his shoulders, making sure to change into less ornate clothes as he swept from his rooms and down the hall. He nearly collided with Thor on his way out of their wing.

"Loki? Where are you going?" Thor asked, violently confused about what could put such a strange expression of anger on his brother's face.

"Out," Loki called back simply.

But before Thor could call him back to question him further, Loki was gone.

* * *

Sonja was in her home, trying to get some housework done. The pots and dishes from the previous night's supper were in basins. Sonja swept some hair from her sweaty brow as she scrubbed, sighing with the effort. But, as she looked up, she saw that Eliisa was waddling toward the fire, and the poker that Sonja had forgotten to remove by accident. She called out to the child, scrambling to stop her. Just as the Eliisa's hand closed around the end of the hot metal rod, Sonja was able to snatch her away, but not without Eliisa sustaining a burn on her tiny hand.

Eliisa began to wail in earnest and Sonja gathered her little sister in her arms and took her over to the basins she had assembled for the dishes. She managed to wrestle Eliisa's injured hand into the basin of clean, cool water, which helped to soothe the burn, and gave Sonja the chance to look at it fully.

It was beginning to blister a little, which was cause enough for alarm. The balm could be made, but ever since the medicinal shop had been closed down, the nearest store was over a day's walk from her home. Rhys could not be spared to watch over Eliisa, or to make the journey.

But as Sonja pondered this, there was a knock on the door. With a frustrated sigh, Sonja stood with Eliisa in her arms, the child still crying a little into her shoulder. Once Sonja opened the door, she nearly fell over as she saw the hooded figured standing in the rain. She clutched Eliisa closer, looking around for a weapon to fight off the intruder. But as she backed into the house, the man followed her, lowering his hood. Immediately, Sonja relaxed as the emerald eyes and raven hair of the younger prince of Asgard were revealed.

"Prince Loki, my apologizes. I did not realize it was you," Sonja said, relief and happiness flooding her system.

Loki smiled and Sonja felt her heart speed up at the sight. She quickly beckoned him in, setting Eliisa down on one of the stools at the table. She turned to shut the door and take Loki's cloak, but he had already closed it behind him and was hanging up the garment on one of the pegs. Sonja felt so embarrassed that he had to hang up his own cloak that she turned back to Eliisa to hide her blushing face.

Loki's rage and jealousy disappeared upon first seeing her face. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, and her voice was still as clear and song-like as all of his memories had reminded him. Sonja was able to compose herself enough not to resemble a tomato, she turned back to Loki with a calm expression.

He was looking around with mild interest, marking all of the changes. There was a small chest of simple toys in the corner of the room, along with a few simple books, ones that appeared to be either very old or even handmade. The basins and the dishes were not lost on him, nor was the fire poker, which was lying on the hearth. Sonja was waiting for Loki to start speaking, but Loki was at a loss for what to say. He had meant to just start casual conversation, and had even practiced a little in his mind while he was walking from the palace. But all of his preparations seemed to leave his mind while he was looking at her silver eyes.

Luckily for the both of them, Eliisa began to cry again as her burnt hand was hurting. Her little sniffles caused Sonja to turn. Eliisa was holding out her hand with the burnt palm facing up, as if she were trying to show Sonja what was hurting. Coming back to her previous crisis, Sonja picked up her sister again and brought her to the clean basin of water.

"Is she hurt?" Loki asked, genuinely concerned for the little girl.

He took a few steps toward them, but then stopped, remembering himself. Sonja looked up at him with a tired expression.

"Eliisa learned today why we do not touch things near the fire. She took hold of the poker after one end had been sitting in the flames for a long while," Sonja said.

She spoke first to Eliisa in a kind, but very clearly scolding tone and then addressed Loki in her usual voice. Loki nodded and looked around the room again.

"May I?" he asked, motioning to the stool that Eliisa had been previously sitting upon.

Sonja nodded and Loki brought the stool so he could sit on the opposite side of the basin. He rolled up his sleeves a little and took Eliisa's hand hesitantly under the water, looking at the burn.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly, looking to Eliisa.

The little girl looked to Sonja, as if wondering if it was fine for her to answer. Sonja gave her little sister a reassuring smile and Eliisa looked back to Loki. She nodded hesitantly, and Loki made a pitying noise. He gave Eliisa a little conspiratorial wink before smiling mischievously. Sonja then gasped aloud as Loki's hands lit up blue and the light engulfed her little sister's hand as well. But before she could pull Eliisa away, it was over. Sonja looked down and saw that every trace of the burn was gone, and the skin was pale and smooth again. Sonja looked up to Loki, who was now wearing a proud smile.

"How did you do that?" Sonja asked, amazed and suspicious at the same time.

Loki seemed a little bashful as he looked away. "Not all magic is harmful," he said humbly.

Sonja inspected Eliisa's hand and looked back to Loki. "Thank you so much," Sonja said, still trying to process what she had just witnessed.

"It was my pleasure, Sonja," Loki said.

A little shiver ran up Sonja's spine as Loki spoke her name. She looked to Eliisa, who was regarding Loki with curiosity.

"Can you play with your toys for me, please?" Sonja asked, taking on that same kind tone as before.

Eliisa nodded and Sonja set her on the floor. The child waddled off to the corner with the chest of toys and began the process of pulling all of them out.

"It is good to see you again," Loki said, pulling her attention back to him.

Sonja smiled. "As it is good to see you, my prince," Sonja replied, her voice little more than a sigh.

There was silence for a moment while they watched Eliisa play with a little wooden horse on the floor.

"How old is she?" Loki asked.

"Almost two years old," Sonja said, a proud and fond smile spread across her face.

"How old was she when…"

Loki stopped, unable to tell how Sonja was reacting to the question. Sonja's smile turned sad as she realized what he was asking.

"Not even two months old. I guess it is fortunate because she was just at the right age where she would have begun the weaning process anyway," Sonja said, looking to her lap.

Loki felt his pity coming back fresh, and he longed to reach out and touch her, comfort her against the sadness in her eyes. But then she jumped, as if remembering something.

"I have completely forgotten myself. Here we are, bantering about a child when I have not even asked if you are in need of anything," Sonja said, almost as if she were speaking to herself.

She made to stand, but Loki caught her arm and she stopped. There was almost a jolt from where his hand was touching the bare skin of her forearm.

"I am not in need of anything, save more time to speak with you. We have much to catch up on," Loki said.

Sonja was stunned for a moment, but then recovered. The two moved into the sitting area near the fire. Sonja picked up the poker and put it back in its proper place. She offered Loki the rocking chair while she sat on the small couch. Loki had to admire the craftsmanship of the piece, though it was no luxury, plush chair that he had so many of in his rooms. The two began to talk in earnest, and the time flew.

The rain stopped, and Eliisa was put down for a nap. Conversation was easy, and both laughed often and most heartily. All of the awkwardness of time was tossed to the wind, and it was as if they had been friends for years. When the time came for Sonja to begin preparing dinner, Loki surprised them both by offering to help. Unable to refuse, Sonja allowed Loki to help her with the vegetable soup. But, because he had never cooked a day in his life, even the simple task of peeling the carrots and potatoes was a challenge. Sonja laughed at his face, which was screwed up in concentration and frustration. She reached over and took the knife and mutilated potato from him.

But, as she did, their skin brushed again, and the jolt came back. Sonja looked up into his eyes, and found herself caught. His gaze was so intense that she found it hard to do anything, let alone speak or even breathe. Loki was also caught under the same spell. He had been forming a clever retort about how peeling vegetables was not something he did regularly and she shouldn't judge him on his lack of cooking skills, but the words flew from his head as soon as she caught him in her silver gaze. He gently took the knife and vegetable from her hands and turned her to face him fully.

His hands came up to brush some of her hair away from her face, and the trail his fingers left behind tingled excitingly. Sonja's mouth was dry, so she licked her lips slightly. Loki's eyes darted down to her lips, and he found himself wondering, not for the first time that evening, if they were as soft as they looked. He looked back to Sonja's eyes, realizing how close the two were. All rational thought flew from his head, and he acted upon his impulses. He gently touched his lips to hers, testing to see how she would react.

Sonja was startled at first. Her eyes flew open in shock, but they quickly closed and she yielded to his questioning lips. Her arms came around his neck and his hands went to her thin waist holding her body close to his. She fit almost perfectly against him, and he couldn't help but feel warmer in the places that they touched. Sonja felt her head spinning, and she felt weak in the knees. She had always been told that a first kiss would be one of the most amazing experiences in one's life, but she had always thought that to be clichéd. But now that it was happening to her, she couldn't help but to recall everything that she had ever heard. It was all of those things and more. Her heart pounded, but was soaring. She felt like she could fly, but Loki's strong arms around her torso were the only things holding her to the ground.

When they pulled away, Loki looked at Sonja with a pleased smile. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing slightly heavier. Before she could open her eyes and recover, he gave her another small peck. She opened her eyes as Loki pulled away from the second kiss, a bright smile across her pink cheeks. Neither spoke for a long moment, but just stood at the counter, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Loki wanted to say how he had thought about her every day, how he was unable to stand the thought of Sonja being with another man. But nothing would come to him.

"Sonja, I-"

But the moment was interrupted as the front door began to open. Loki and Sonja jumped apart, blushing deeply. Rhys walked through the door, sweaty and dirty as he always was. He looked up and physically started as he realized that Loki was standing in his kitchen.

"My prince. What a surprise. I thought our dealings were done," Rhys said, very clearly suspicious.

"Yes, well, I know that it seems out of the ordinary, but I just felt the need to make sure that your family was doing well. I know that I gave you a little bit of trouble," Loki said, finding his voice at last.

Rhys nodded, but looked at Sonja with slightly narrowed eyes. Sonja wasn't looking at him, but was looking at her shuffling feet.

"I think I may have overstayed my welcome. I should be returning home now. It was good to see you again, Rhys," Loki said, giving a short bow.

Rhys nodded, but his eyes were still on Sonja.

"Until we next meet, Sonja," Loki said softly.

Sonja looked up into his glowing emerald eyes and could only nod and curtsy in response. Loki moved to gather his cloak, and Rhys opened the door for him. Loki paused in the frame and looked back to Sonja. She was watching him go, her cheeks still tinted pink. He gave one last nod before sweeping from the house. Rhys closed the door softly behind him and turned back to Sonja with an accusing look.

"Do you care to explain that?" Rhys shot at her, trying to find the answers to the many questions running through his head.

Sonja opened and closed her mouth a few times, but was unable to speak. Her lips still tingled from when Loki had kissed her, and she gently put her fingertips to her lower lip.

"I do not know," she finally said.

Rhys gave a frustrated sigh. "Keep your secrets, then. But I stand by my advice. Do not let him deceive you, Sonja. I would hate to kill him," he said, moving to one of the basins to wash the dirt from his hands, arms, and face.

Sonja turned back to the vegetables, picking up the abandoned and mutilated potato. She smiled a little, but gave no response to her brother as she set about her work again.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by, and planning began on Loki's birthday ball. It was not a very important birthday, but everyone around the younger prince wanted to make it into some grand occasion. All of the citizens of rank were to be invited, which meant the feast was to be enormous, as was the gathering that was to take place after. Thor had vowed to take the planning into his own hands, but Loki quickly relinquished his elder brother of that duty. While Loki loved Thor dearly, his party planning skills left something to be desired. Instead, he had sent Thor out to hunt down boars and stags for roasting, something that Thor was taking very seriously.

Loki threw himself into one of his chairs the afternoon of the eighth day after his last visit to Sonja. He put a hand to his forehead, trying to massage away the headache that had found its home there permanently. He had been trying to find a few hours that could be spent to see Sonja again, but all of the planning that was involved took most of Loki's time. He had found time to send a few notes, more like lengthy letters, and she had written him back, expressing only that she wished to see him when he was free to come to her without the fear of shirking any duties, and not a moment sooner.

A small smile came to play across his face as he looked out of the window across the shining landscape. He still treasured the memory of her kiss more than any of the riches his station had afforded him. The sound of her singing was still clear in his mind, though he had not heard it in some time. He closed his eyes and let the music of her voice play through his mind.

_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…_

"I do not think I have ever seen you smile like that."

A female voice cut through his memories, and Loki's eyes snapped to the owner. Sif was standing in the open doorway, looking at him curiously.

"And I do not think I have ever seen such a blatant lack of manners. You have been a warrior too long if you have forgotten to knock before entering another's chambers," Loki shot back, a good-natured smirk on his face.

His brother's lover laughed a little and moved to sit opposite him in another chair. She, too, looked out of the window, trying to see what Loki was staring at so intensely. Not finding anything worth remarking upon, she turned back to Loki. He was staring at her, trying to decipher her purpose in his chambers.

"What causes you to smile so?" she asked softly.

Loki looked away, and did not answer.

"It can only be one of a few things. You do not seem happy about your upcoming birthday celebration, though I believe the intense amount of planning you are doing is spoiling the anticipation for you."

Loki gave no acknowledgement of her words, even when she paused to see if he would answer. After he said nothing, Sif sighed and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder.

"You have never been excited by battle or other worldly comforts, save perhaps the acquiring of some new magic trick."

Once again, Loki did not move his gaze from the spot in the sky he was studying intently. Sif did not wait for a response this time before moving on.

"And you've shown no interest in any of the ladies of the court, so I highly doubt that your smile is one caused by love."

At the mention of love, Loki's eyes flickered. He had never thought of applying such a term to his feelings for Sonja. But, now that Sif had mentioned it, perhaps that was the only way he could describe how he was feeling. The past week had been painfully slow, each moment dragging for an eternity. But, Loki recalled time passing by at the speed of light when he was with Sonja. His heart ached slightly whenever he acknowledged that he missed her eyes, or voice, or just her mere presence.

_Perhaps this is what love is like,_ Loki thought to himself.

The corners of his lips tugged up against his conscious will, a movement that was not missed by the warrior goddess sitting near him.

"So it is love! Tell me: who is she?" Sif asked, attaching to the juicy gossip like a starfish does a rock.

Loki shook his head. "It is no one you have ever met," Loki said with a fond sigh, deciding it was best not to lie when he had already been exposed.

"Is she coming to your ball?" Sif asked brightly, feeling happy for Loki.

She knew how much Thor made his little brother suffer, so she was glad to see one of her friends finding joy that could not be touched by sibling rivalry. Loki sighed. He wanted Sonja to come to his celebration, but he knew that she never could. If she was to come, that would mean that she would have to come alone, for Rhys would have to stay home to look after Eliisa. Having Rhys stay home would mean telling him that Loki had feelings for his sister, and Loki knew that he would not escape that exchange without going to blows, something that Loki wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I have not invited her," Loki admitted, settling on that as the most honest answer he could give without revealing too much.

Sif looked at him, extremely confused. "And why ever not? All those who care for you are to be there, and it would be wrong to exclude the woman who holds your heart," Sif said, her voice sounding a touch offended in addition to being confused.

Loki looked at her then, and saw the genuine emotions in her eyes.

"I have not had a chance to leave. What with all this planning, I am barely able to rise without being called upon, and I am in meetings or tastings or fittings until my head hits my pillow at dusk," Loki said with a regretful sigh.

Sif also sighed and looked out of the window. It was a problem, but a little smirk spread across her face. She looked to Loki, and the prince felt his guard coming up at the expression.

"But if you and I were to go for a walk in the maze garden, we could lose our way and it could take at least two or three hours to find our way out again," Sif said slyly.

Loki, the God of Mischief, had to admire her creative thinking.

"Let me get my cloak," Loki said eagerly.

Sif laughed and the two left for the garden. No one paid them any mind as they walked from the palace. Sif, of course, had been referring to the infamous maze garden in the palace. Always looking to challenge the mind, it had been planted and was a massive expanse stretching out for at least a mile in each direction from the center. At the center, there was a passage that led back to the gate from which a person had entered from, allowing the person to exit with ease. The tricky part was finding one's way to the center. A man had once gotten lost for a week inside, and a search party had been assembled, only to find that the man had collapsed from exhaustion mere yards from the last turn before the center. The man had made a full recovery, but it was decreed that no one was to enter alone again.

When Loki and Sif entered the maze, Loki began to search for the markers he had left behind on one of his many wanderings through the maze. As a child, Loki had found solitude in the giant hedges, and had found every path that led to the center. He quickly found the slightly weathered strips of black cloth and pointed them out to Sif.

"Follow these to the center. I will return before twilight," Loki instructed.

Sif nodded with a fond smile before Loki disappeared.

* * *

Sonja was sitting at her table, drawing with pieces of charcoal on paper that covered the entire surface of the table. Eliisa was scribbling merrily, enjoying this chance to be dirty. Sonja had done this before, but it had taken a few tries to explain that this was only allowed at certain times, and not whenever the child managed to get her hands on the charcoal and climb on the table.

In the middle of their little moment of fun, there was a light knock on the door. Sonja stood with a little smile, brushing some hair from her face as she went to the door. She kept her eye on the infant still sitting on the table, though Eliisa was looking curiously after her big sister. Sonja opened the door, and was pleased beyond words to find Loki standing before her.

He smiled brightly upon seeing her, sweeping her up in a tight embrace. It had felt like an eternity since their last meeting, and her arms around his neck was more comforting than any memory. He pulled away and looked at her more closely, and chuckled slightly. Her cheeks were smudged slightly with black, as was her forehead. Loki gently wiped away one smudge before she blushed prettily and turned to get the rest. The two went inside and found that Eliisa was sitting on the table, smiling.

"'Ja, Loki!" Eliisa proclaimed, pointing to the prince.

"Yes, Eliisa. Prince Loki is here," Sonja said, happy that she didn't become shy like she usually was.

Loki looked at Sonja with amazement. "She knows my name?" he asked, dumbstruck and in awe.

Sonja gave him a knowing smile. "She hears much about you," she said softly.

Loki took Sonja's hand and pulled her to face him.

"What does she hear?" Loki asked, stroking her hand gently.

Sonja's heart sped up and she found it hard to speak. Loki smirked and brought Sonja into another embrace. She was still trying to stumble over her words but Loki silenced her with another chuckle.

"I assume it was all good things," Loki said, brushing some of Sonja's hair behind her ear.

Sonja blushed darker and swallowed hard, finding breathing to be increasingly difficult the longer she was in his arms. Sonja merely nodded and Loki smiled his bright smile. He nuzzled Sonja's neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

Sonja closed her eyes and nearly cried tears of joy as he said the words. Loki pulled away slightly, looking at her overjoyed expression with happiness swelling in his own heart. It was enough to know how he felt about her, but it was wonderful to know that he could turn her to butter with just three simple words. Loki took advantage of her closed eyes and gave her a sweet kiss.

Sonja jumped a little at the contact, but kissed back eagerly. She could have forgotten everything, and nearly did. Eliisa was silent, watching the exchange with a puzzled expression, but Sonja did not even think of her baby sister. Nor did she remember that Rhys was going to be home early that day. So when the roar of rage came from the still open door, Loki and Sonja sprang apart, vary startled.

Loki turned and immediately went into a defensive stance, ready to defend Sonja against any and all threats. Rhys was red-faced with anger, but there was something else in his face. Sonja made to move toward him, but Rhys stopped her, with his steel eyes fixed upon Loki. That was when Loki noticed that there was a sword at the young man's side, and Rhys's hand was moving to draw it.

"Rhys, think of you what you are doing. If you draw your blade, I will have no choice but to fight you, and I have never lost a duel," Loki said, taking on a tone of authority for the first time in Sonja's presence.

Rhys calmed a little, but there was still murder in his eyes as he moved his hand from the hilt of his sword. Loki straightened a little, still cautious. Sonja stood between them, trying to decide what to do. She bit her lower lip as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Weese, 'Ja. Loki."

Eliisa's voice came to all ears, the tears evident in her tiny voice. Sonja looked to her baby sister, covered in charcoal, eyes wet with tears. Sonja moved to gather her little sister in a comforting embrace before she could start sobbing. Loki and Rhys relaxed at the sight, both feeling guilty about upsetting the infant. Rhys sighed and turned to Loki.

"Is there any particular reason why I walked in on you and my sister in such a compromising position?" he said flatly.

Loki gave a little smirk. "Besides the deep feelings I have for her? Yes, I do have a purpose for being here. As you know, my birthday is in a little less than a month, and my family is having a large formal celebration for me. It was be my deepest honor if Sonja would allow me to escort her to the festivities," Loki said, speaking first to Rhys and then clearly to Sonja, but never wavering in his matter-of-fact but very amused tone.

Loki looked to Sonja with a little smile on his face, happy to see the ecstatic, if slightly teary, expression. Rhys looked more than shocked, though Loki believed that to be because of the first part of his statement more than the invitation to his birthday celebration.

"But I have nothing to wear," Sonja gasped, breathless with happiness.

Loki wanted to escort to a celebration at which he was the guest of honor. Any fear of being before so many people when she was of such low standing fled her mind in her happiness of Loki's gesture. Rhys rolled his eyes at the superficial worries of his younger sister. He was still glaring at Loki.

"May I have a private word with you, my prince?" Rhys asked, gesturing out of the door.

Loki sighed a little, and looked back to Sonja. She was slightly confused, but did not seem as if she was going to voice an objection. Loki was aware of how little time he had, and he wanted to spend as much of it with Sonja as possible. However, if Rhys was to allow his sister to attend his celebration, then Loki would have jumped through flaming hoops to please him. Loki nodded and followed Rhys out of the door.

The two walked away from the house in silence for a while, Loki looking around at the neighborhood. Now that he was in the light of day, the whole place seemed less forlorn, and more quaint. There were people outside, though no one really took notice of Rhys and Loki while they walked down one of the main avenues. Loki was looking around with a mildly interested expression, though he was growing impatient of Rhys's silence. He did not have time to just go for a walk.

However, Rhys did find his way to one spot in particular. It was a small public square that featured a little playground for children. There was no one on the playground at the moment, which let Loki and Rhys sit down on one of the benches and have their chat in private. Rhys sighed and shook his head, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Loki wanted to get this talk over quickly, but he knew he couldn't push Rhys.

"When our father died, Sonja and I were both old enough to understand that it wasn't just some random occurrence. Our father had a friend, a female friend that was accused of being a…woman lacking in honor. He died defending her against men that would have seen her stoned for her imagined crimes. He left our mother and us with no one to help us. We have no relatives that we can turn to for assistance, at least not ones that would actually help us," Rhys said, looking out into the distance.

Loki was silent, but he was more than surprised to hear this information. Any man that would give his life to defend a woman that was not his wife might be accused of being unfaithful. But Rhys made it seem as if that was not the case at all.

"I swore to my mother on her death bed that I would see to the safety and happiness of my sisters, no matter what the cost. I have worked my fingers to the bone, often doing things that would seem less than honorable in order to ensure that they had food in their bellies." Rhys looked at his hands, beginning to become stained with the black marks of the trade as he was beginning his apprenticeship.

He looked up to Loki in that instant, and the prince was almost surprised by the amount of aggression and protectiveness he saw in the young man's flashing silver eyes.

"And I'll be damned if I'm going to let some spoiled palace brat play with Sonja's heart," Rhys said, his voice no more than a growl in the back of his throat.

Loki started, his eyes growing wide. "Is that what you believe me to be doing? Using your sister as a bit of amusement? Trust me, Rhys; if I only wanted amusement, I would have to go no further than my own home," Loki said, chuckling slightly at Rhys's naivety.

"Then tell me, my prince, why else would someone like you act the way you do around my sister?" Rhys shot back, almost before the words were even out of Loki's mouth.

The prince sighed and cast his eyes out before him, staring at nothing. He could almost hear Sonja's voice in his ears, singing the lullaby to Eliisa again. He closed his eyes and smiled as the song came to him again.

_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…_

"Because, for an entire year, I was unable to escape a single day without Sonja's face, or voice coming into my thoughts. Nothing has ever consumed my whole being the way your sister has."

Loki's eyes were still closed, and he knew that he was lost in his thoughts of her again. He had gained new memories, like the feeling of her arms around him, or the touch of her lips against his, but her voice was still the strongest and most prevalent invader of his mind.

"So this is just obsession?" Rhys questioned harshly.

Loki sighed and opened his eyes. "I do not know what this is. I have never before in my life felt for anyone the way I feel about Sonja. I know it is too soon to call my feelings love, but I do not wish to end this before I can find out," Loki said, being as honest as he could.

Rhys was startled by the answer. He could see the truth in the prince's shining emerald eyes, which was surprising. He had expected some sort of elaborate, poetic, yet empty declaration. Loki looked to Rhys, trying to judge what the young man was thinking. They held eye contact for a long moment before Rhys finally sighed and caved.

"I will agree if you meet these terms."

Loki's entire demeanor changed as the words came from Rhys's lips. He sat up a little straighter and there was new light in his eyes. He did not even care that there were conditions, because he would meet and exceed them.

"You will have to spend more time with her, more chaperoned time," Rhys said warningly.

Loki hesitated for a moment. He knew that sneaking away from the palace while all the preparations were underway would be tricky, but it could be done. Loki nodded after only a moment of thought.

"I expect your full protection of her while she is there. I know you favor her, but there will be others that would belittle her for her status in life. We do not have much, but our parents have always taught us to be proud, and I will not have her doubting her worth."

Loki once again hesitated. He could, in theory, be in all places at once. But at a party that was being thrown for him, having multiple projections of himself running about would just be rude. He could, of course, have her at his side for the entire night, but that would raise questions that he was not yet comfortable in answering. Perhaps he could speak with his friends; Sif could be of some help in this case. She was still a woman, even if she was warrior. Loki nodded again, though his pause was slightly longer.

"You will not, under any circumstances, give us any charity."

Rhys's last demand was the most shocking out of all. Loki could understand an elder brother trying to protect his sister, but not accepting help when Loki was so free to give it almost seemed madness.

"Why would I not want to help you?" Loki asked, very confused.

"Because anything you give us will have no meaning. We earned everything we have, and to accept handouts would undermine everything we are trying to teach Eliisa," Rhys said sternly.

Loki looked away to consider. He wanted to spoil Sonja, for she deserved every luxury that life could give her. But what would that do to her as a person? She seemed content with her life, even if Loki could not understand how one of such standing and poverty could be happy. Loki sighed again, and turned back to Rhys.

"I will accept but with a compromise. I cannot promise that I will stand aside when Sonja's or Eliisa's or even your life is at stake. I will not see you become so desperate again that one of you is forced to commit a crime," Loki said.

Rhys sighed but smirked. "In which case, if it means that we will live to starve another day, then I will permit it," Rhys said.

The two shared a laugh, and then Rhys stood. Loki also stood, and Rhys stuck out his hand. Loki took it with a smile. He was glad to have Rhys for an ally.

* * *

For the next month, Loki often found himself sneaking away from the palace, just to have but a few moments with Sonja. Sif was a help, as she often made excuses for Loki when he could not be found, or even sending those seeking him on a wild goose hunt all over the palace. Planning was going smoothly, so Loki wasn't necessarily needed for all the steps. But those involved always seemed to asking for his approval, as if they were afraid of disappointing him. Considering that Loki would have been satisfied with just a small intimate dinner with his family and close friends, any extravagant ice sculptures were merely icing on the six-foot cake. And the day was to be that much sweeter because Sonja was to be there.

She was working hard on altering one of her mother's more exquisite dresses for the occasion, going so far as to take parts of other dresses and use them for material. She even spoiled herself and bought some hair styling oils that she would use for the night of the ball. She wanted to do something special with her hair, but she knew it to be stubborn. As the time passed, Sonja also began work on her present for Loki. She knew that he would be presented with many wonderful gifts, so she figured that he would not be nearly as impressed with her simple gift, but she had no money to prepare him anything better.

She was glad that Loki found the time to visit at least once every day. Sometimes he came during the day, and the two would talk while they played with Eliisa on the hearth rug. Other times he would come at night and share a meal with the whole family. Sonja knew that their simple meals of meats and cheeses with water were nothing compared to the buffets that were regularly served at the palace, so Loki's joy when he attended the meals meant all the more to her. Loki, for his part, could not have cared less about the food that was served. He was spending time with Sonja, and that was what mattered to him.

As the days passed, he came to realize how precious Sonja was to him, and after the case of a burglary gone very wrong came before his father, he began to worry for her safety. He had asked Rhys if there was any way that he could offer them both positions in the palace, so they would be under the protection of the guards at all times, and their living quarters would improve greatly. But Rhys was adamant about not accepting any form of charity, including a legitimate job offering. Instead, Loki found about half a dozen guards that he trusted and set them about the task of making sure that the house and its inhabitants were protected at all times, though always from a discrete distance. It was a temporary solution that Loki was trying to find a more permanent means to fix.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry that this update took so long! But there is good news. This story now has a beta: the wonderful, talented user "Why so Sirius1236". It's been a bit of a process, but I've finally got some new stuff for you. So enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

Finally, the day of Loki's birthday dawned. It was bright day, full of sun and laughter. The palace was abuzz with activity. Servants were running around, making sure to have all of the details set for the feast and ball that would begin at twilight. Loki was awakened in the morning as his door flew open and slammed loudly into the wall behind it. Loki started violently, more surprised that he could be surprised than actually frightened that anything would happen. As Loki shot up in bed, he realized that it was only his brother.

"Happy birthday, my dear brother!" the God of Thunder boomed as he strode into the room.

Loki relaxed a little and smiled, thanking Thor with a nod.

"Come! Get dressed! We are going on a hunt," Thor said, sounding very excited.

Loki sighed and shook his head. "I am needed here. I must attend to the preparation," Loki said, a little defeated.

As much as he wanted the words to be merely an excuse for staying behind so he could sneak away to see Sonja, it was actually true. His entire day was filled with duties.

"It is your birthday. These nervous old crows can survive one day without your guiding eye," Thor said, sounding a little deflated.

"Well, I would be apt to agree with you. But let us not forget the near catastrophe that occurred only two years ago when I allowed you to pull me away from the final preparations," Loki said, gently chastising his brother.

Thor let out a mighty laugh as the memory came back to him. The servants, without Loki's watchful eye, had misplaced the boxes of flatware that had been ordered specifically for the feast. They had been carved from silver and inlaid with emeralds, just to be as extravagant as possible on Loki's coming of age. The box had been found, of course, but not without serious effort from every person in the palace, right up to the Allfather himself.

"Fine, have it your way. But when I return with the boars, I expect a mighty vow of thanks," Thor said, turning to walk away.

"And you shall have it from every person in attendance," Loki called after his brother.

Thankfully, Thor did not pick up on the bitter sarcasm running under Loki's words. The younger prince sighed and stood, beginning his preparations for the day.

* * *

Sonja woke on the morning of Loki's birthday as if someone had screamed in her ear. She had slept like the dead, and was feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. She looked to Eliisa's cradle to find her baby sister standing, waiting for Sonja to take her to breakfast. Sonja picked up the babe and they both went to the kitchen. She set the child down in her little seat and gave her some little pieces of fruit to have. Sonja went to the window and looked out with a sigh. She began humming slightly as she looking out over the horizon.

The day passed with agonizing sluggishness. Sonja spent nearly all day either humming or singing softly, just to keep from going completely crazy. Rhys came home early, and then it was just a waiting game. Loki had promised that someone would arrive to escort Sonja to a place she could prepare herself from, but had given no other instructions. Sonja had everything she would need ready, so no time would be wasted in preparation.

Finally, shortly after noon, there was a knock on the door. Sonja scrambled to the door, and was shocked by what she saw. The woman that was outside the door was imposing, and very intimidating. She was taller than Sonja, and had midnight black hair that was secured high upon her head. Sif had indulged Loki in fetching this mystery woman, but only after he had sworn her to secrecy. At the time, Sif did not understand why Loki wanted to keep her location a secret, but now that Sif had come, she understood completely. Sonja's residence could not be any more different than the palace that she was accustomed to.

When the door was opened, Sif and Sonja stared at each other for a long moment. In that moment, Sif saw what Loki saw in the woman. She was, indeed, extraordinarily beautiful, though very small.

"I am Lady Sif. Prince Loki has sent be to bring you to the palace," Sif said, trying to sound kind.

Sonja's eyes were already wide from the intimidation she was feeling, and Sif's voice did not help to quell her fears. But, she quickly gathered her lost composure and found the satchel which contained all she would need. She turned to Rhys, who was now holding Eliisa. She gave her older brother a little smile, and he walked over to hug her gently.

"Have fun tonight, Sonja," Rhys whispered in her ear.

Sonja pulled away and smiled a little wider. Then, she turned back to Sif and the two left for the palace.

Time passed quickly for Sonja. Once she and Sif arrived, they were immediately swept up into the flurry of activity involved in getting ready for a ball. Sonja had never experienced a bath as luxurious as the one she was shoved into, nor had she been so well groomed. Every stray hair was either plucked or styled to stay in place through the long hours.

When the time came to dress, Sonja found that the servants attending her were in awe of her gown. It was a simple dress, but Sonja had done wonders to make it look right on her body. It was a pale blue color, but with many sheer layers of different blues that made it look as if a river was flowing around her body. There were little beads of colored glass that sparkled in the light, adding to the shimmering effect of the gown. Her hair had been carefully curled to fall in loose cascades down her back.

Sonja was sitting before a vanity, looking at her appearance in the mirror. The feast would be starting soon, and Sonja was nervous. She was humming again, playing with the edge of one of the layered panels. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sonja jumped a little before standing and turning to beckon the knocker inside. Sif walked into the room, and even she was amazed with Sonja's appearance. The girl looked like a real woman now, with real curves that would make any man fall in love.

Sonja barely recognized Sif in her gown. It was a deep red color with accents of gold around the waist and neckline. There were no sleeves, but a gold band wrapped itself around her left bicep twice. She was truly a great lady, but her fierce eyes and tall posture indicated she was still a warrior. Sif inspected Sonja, and nodded, satisfied. The two left for the banquet hall, walking in silence. Sif had spoken very little to Sonja, save a few moments of polite small talk on the walk to the palace. It was not as if Sonja disliked Sif; the warrior maiden was just exuded power that automatically made Sonja give way to her will. The chatter from the hall grew louder as they walked along, but Sif stopped them before they entered. Sonja looked to the lady with wide, curious eyes, but remained silent. Sif sighed heavily and looked over Sonja one last time. She adjusted her dress and hair a little before giving a little smile.

"I now understand why Loki enjoys your company so much. You are quiet," Sif said, almost as if she were speaking to herself.

Sonja giggled a little. "It allows him to speak when he wishes," Sonja replied shyly.

"Which is not a luxury one often has when one's elder brother is Thor." Sif said, rolling her eyes at the memories of how Thor could go on with tall tales of his own exploits for hours.

Sonja laughed again. "So I've heard."

Sif and Sonja shared another laugh before they both set their shoulders and entered the banquet hall.

Loki was standing near the head of the room, speaking with his father, brother, and a few other nobles when a flash of blue in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He looked and found that his breath evacuated his lungs. Sif entered the room, and at her side was a beautiful maiden. Loki was only able to recognize Sonja by her beautiful silver eyes.

Realizing that his brother's attention had been diverted, Thor looked to where Loki's gaze landed and found himself amazed. Sif, his long-time and more ardent lover, was entering the room with a strange new maiden at her side. Thor had never seen her at any of the previous balls, which was slightly unnerving.

"Brother, who is that with Lady Sif?" Thor asked, leaning in to whisper to Loki.

The younger prince turned to see a disheartening look on his elder brother's face. He had seen that face too many times before Thor began a hearty pursuit of a maiden to take to bed. Loki narrowed his eyes, his jealousy flaring up.

"My honored guest. If you'll excuse me."

Loki walked away after snapping. He did not care very much that he was being rude; it was his birthday after all. Sonja glanced around the room, trying to find Loki. Thankfully, he was easy to spot. Dressed in his gold formal amour, Sonja thought that he never looked more handsome. His green eyes were shining brightly as all of the decorations in the room seemed to compliment him. Sif nodded to Sonja before walking off. Sonja gave Loki a brief curtsy as Loki approached, and the prince smiled.

"You look simply radiant, Sonja. If I did not know any better, I would think you are an angel from Valhalla," Loki said, taking Sonja's hand and kissing the back of it tenderly. He watched with amusement as her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink.

"My prince, you should not jest so," Sonja said, clearly embarrassed.

Loki gave her a slightly scolding look, but their private moment was interrupted as Odin strode over to his youngest song, shadowed closely by Thor.

"My son, who is this lovely creature?" Odin said, looking at Sonja with a kind smile.

"Father, this is Sonja. I am not quite sure if you remember her," Loki said, taking her hand and looping it through the crook of his arm, a protective gesture.

Odin's smile sagged a little as he thought, but then lit up again. "And your baby sister is Eliisa, is she not?" Odin said.

"Yes, my king. It is good of you to remember us," Sonja said, appreciative of the recognition.

"Well, it is quite the feat. You look nothing like you did then," Odin said with a kind laugh.

Sonja and Loki shared the laugh, but Thor was still in amazement. So this was the woman that had stolen the herbs a little over a year ago? Thor could not understand how he had not seen her beauty before. But clearly Loki had seen it, especially from the way he was looking at her, judging her reactions to his father's questions. It was a look of pride and admiration, and perhaps something more tender that Thor could completely identify.

But, as the Allfather shared another laugh with Sonja, he clapped Loki on the shoulder. "My boy, it is time for us to begin the feast," Odin said.

Loki smiled at Sonja and followed Odin as they walked toward the table. Sonja made to leave and sit toward the end, but Loki held her firm with a little scolding look.

"You are my guest, Sonja. I will not have you sitting among the riff raff," Loki whispered in her ear as they walked.

Sonja blushed a little but smiled. Loki sat at the head of the table, but ushered Sonja into a seat at his left. Odin sat to Loki's right with Thor on his other side.

The meal began, and it was a pleasant affair. The food was richer than any Sonja had ever experienced and she had to make a conscious effort not to eat like a barbarian. Loki was impressed with the way Sonja handled herself among the nobles. She was soft-spoken, but never truly shy. She always addressed those above her by their titles, and everyone seemed to fall in love with her from the first word. Loki spent much of his time watching her. How she casually tucked her hair behind her ear when she blushed from humility. How she laughed politely at some of the brasher jokes from the not-so-nearly-refined of the table. He was comforted by how she just seemed to fit into his world.

But soon, the meal was over and all stood and moved to the adjacent ballroom. Sonja entered the room on Loki's arm, blushing slightly. She never moved, even as Loki went from guest to guest, thanking them for their presence. It was not for lack of effort; she felt hot under the intense scrutiny of those around her, and wanted nothing more than to retreat to a wall and sit for a while, blending with the gilded walls. But Loki kept her at his side, regardless of her wishes.

After a little bit of mingling, the musicians came into the room, and started a lively number. Loki bowed and escorted Sonja into the middle of the room where a space was clearing for dancers. Sonja flushed brightly; she had never danced before. But she truly needed not to be worried, for Loki pulled her into his strong arms and practically carried her through the motions of the waltz.

The world seemed to fall away as they danced. Loki looked down into her face with a kind smile, his emerald eyes bright with joy.

"You look truly beautiful tonight, Sonja," Loki said softly.

"Thank you, my prince," Sonja said humbly.

"Sonja, I believe it is time that you start calling me by my given name," Loki said with a little laugh.

Sonja looked up, her silver eyes wide with surprise. "That would hardly be proper," Sonja said, breathless.

Loki laughed a little at her attempts at proper manners. "It matters not to me. I do not wish to stand above you any longer," Loki said with the utmost sincerity.

Sonja looked away bashfully and did not answer for a moment. As she raised her eyes back up to meet Loki's, she bore a small smile.

"If that is your wish, Loki, then who am I to refuse?" Sonja asked softly.

Loki's heart seemed to skip a beat as his name sprang from her lips and into the world on her musical voice. The dance ended and another began, but Loki made no move to leave the dance floor. Instead, he simply swept Sonja back into the lively number and danced some more.

Loki and Sonja danced every dance. Even when Loki was approached by another potential partner, he always politely declined. Sonja was more than delighted by Loki's attentions, and, as always, enjoyed the conversation they had while they moved together. Loki made her laugh until she could barely breathe at times, but Loki enjoyed her smile too much to stop.

Thor watched his brother dance with Sonja, still trying to puzzle out the expression that Loki wore when he looked at Sonja. Thor understood that the girl was beautiful, but there was no fiery lust in his brother's eyes, as he would expect to see. Sif approached Thor, slightly amused as she saw the look of almost painful thoughtfulness on his countenance.

"Do not try too hard, Thor, or you may hurt yourself," Sif teased gently with a little laugh.

"I have never found myself to be lacking in comprehension, especially in matters concerning my brother. But this is a mystery," Thor said, motioning to Loki and Sonja.

Sif looked to them with a smile on her face. Loki twirled her gracefully and then leaned in to whisper something in her ear, something that made her throw her head back and laugh merrily. Sif turned back to Thor, who just looked beyond perplexed.

"What is there to understand? Loki has found someone that he likes," Sif said with a little longing sigh.

"But he never looks at any of his friends in the manner in regards this Sonja."

Thor was utterly confused, especially when Loki began to laugh at some little joke Sonja made. She stumbled a little in the dance and, instead of laughing outright, as Thor would have at such a clumsy mistake, Loki only smiled and pretended as if it never happened.

"Because he has never had these feelings for any of his friends," Sif said simply.

Thor looked at the warrior goddess, an expression of shock, confusion, and slight concern coming to him.

"What feelings? You cannot mean that he wishes to bed the common girl?" Thor asked, his mind still trying to understand what was happening to his trickster little brother.

Sif sighed and looked to the God of Thunder with a slightly exasperated expression.

"If my intuition is correct, then Loki wishes to do much more than bed Sonja," Sif said with a little smile.

Thor started at her words. It wasn't as if he was thick; he had played the game of love enough to understand that women often had a certain set of warm and slightly sick feelings toward men that they cared about deeply. He, himself, had often had women expressing their undying love for him. But to have one of his friends, one of his kin, experiencing this weakness of the heart was almost too much for Thor to understand completely.

"It cannot be that he actually…"

Thor trailed off, looking at his brother again. He was looking down into Sonja's face, an easy smile spread across his face. They weren't speaking, but the looks exchanged between the two were louder than the trumpets that blared out in that moment.

Thor's attention was diverted as Odin came forward to announce that it was time for Loki to receive his gifts. Loki and Sonja separated, as he was supposed to sit upon a dais as all the guests came forward to present what they had brought for him. Sonja shuffled off into the line of people that was forming. Previously unseen attendants came forward, often bearing covered baskets of boxes. Sonja had no such items to hold, so she nervously twisted her hands before her. Being polite, she let almost all of the guests in front of her until she came to realize that she would be going last.

Each nobleman and noblewoman stepped up before Loki, and they each unveiled a new treasure for the prince. He received all manner of gifts, from pieces of art to rare books, jewel-encrusted picture frames to exquisite items of clothing. Loki went through the process with a fake smile and faked enthusiasm. There were very few things that were presented to him that excited him. He could have done without much of the gifts, for many would just sit in one of his storage rooms, gathering dust. He would have to melt down some of the statues and perhaps give something back to those lacking in his luxuries. His experiences with Sonja and Rhys had taught him that those lower in status than he would be loath to accept charity, but increased business as certain stores would eventually trickle down to mean more wealth for those involved.

The line moved steadily until, at last, Sonja was standing before Loki. She stepped forward, looking down at her feet. At the time, she was so sure that her gift would suffice. But after seeing all of the extravagant items that had been presented, Sonja couldn't help but feel slightly out of her element.

"And what gift have you brought for my son?" Odin asked, trying to be as kind as he could. He could not expect anything from her, but he hoped for the best.

"My king, I have no jewels nor pelts nor works of art to give to Prince Loki. I have nothing but what is in my heart to give. My mother and father taught me that the best way to show such things is to speak of them. However, I knew that a speech would be meaningless in this fine hall. So my gift to you, Loki, for your day of birth is a song."

Loki sat up a little as she spoke. She was soft-spoken, but her shyness reduced her volume that he had a hard-time hearing her. But as she told him she was to sing, he became intrigued and delighted. He had told no one, not even Sonja herself, of how much he enjoyed the sound of her voice. She took a deep breath to steady herself and closed her eyes. She was back in her bedroom, singing her song to Eliisa.

The room was in dead silence as they waited for this tiny commoner to do something. Sonja pulled something from a hidden pocket of her dress, and soft music began to play through the air. It was a beautiful, but simple in design.

"_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How do I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._"

Sonja looked up to Loki, and everything else fell away. Silver met emerald, and Loki was entranced. Her voice grew louder as Sonja found her confidence. The music and her voice captured every ear and heart in the room.

"_One step closer. I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid because I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more._"

Loki felt tears coming to his eyes. Every word she sang spoke of their special relationship that had bloomed over time. Sonja smiled as she saw the look of pure joy that came to Loki's face. Her voice grew stronger as she realized how right she had been in knowing that he wanted this.

"_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this._"

The vow of faithfulness meant more to Loki than anything she could have declared before any amount of witnesses. This was worth more than any of the gilded gifts that had been thrown at him with little thought, and even less meaning. But this, these words that were being sung to him, meant more than every speck of gold and every tiny jewel beneath the earth.

"_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._"

As Sonja's song ended and the last notes faded into the silent air, no one seemed to breathe. Loki's emerald eyes let out a solitary tear that streamed down his face. He stood while everyone was still trying to recover. He moved quickly and gathered Sonja in his arms. She embraced him back, relishing in the physical display of his enjoyment. The room then seemed to gain back its ability to move, for everyone in unison began to applaud. Several people wiped stray tears from their eyes as they watched Loki whisper his thanks into her hair.

But one person was still standing in awe. Thor watched his brother and Sonja, and he felt something stirring in his chest. The haunting sound of Sonja's voice still echoed in his head, and the sight of Loki and Sonja locked in such a public display of affection was the last piece that his mind needed to understand what was going on between them.

"He loves her. He truly loves her," Thor whispered aloud, not caring who heard him.

Sif, who was standing beside Thor as he spoke, could only smile as the truth came to the one with the thickest skull in the room. If had it had not been clear before, it was certainly true now that Loki Odinson was officially spoken for.

* * *

Song Lyrics: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonja and Loki moved out of the ballroom and into one of the many gardens as the party picked up more steam. After the giving of gifts, and Sonja's emotional song, the younger generation of guests had begun to drink their fill of the fine wine that had been provided. Loki, feeling drunk enough on Sonja's presence had not felt the need to indulge. Sonja had never before tasted the sweet alcohol, and was not particularly apt to. But, as the party began to become more obnoxious, Loki found that Sonja was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. So, they decided that a breath of fresh air was just want they needed.

Loki and Sonja walked arm in arm along the cobbled paths of the garden. The twilight was deep, but the sky was painted in brilliant shades of crimson and purple, allowing some of the glittering stars to dot the sky. The shadows of the tall towers around them were enough to create a need for torches along the path. Loki watched as Sonja seemed to glow in the soft firelight of the world around them. The sound of a trickling fountain played with the calls of the night creatures. The silence between Loki and Sonja was comfortable. There was no need to fill the air with talk, no matter how much Loki wanted to thank Sonja again for her beautiful gift.

Eventually the pair reached a little stone bench beside a wide, shallow pool. There was a fountain in the middle, and, as Sonja and Loki sat on the bench, Sonja noticed that there were many small fish swimming in the calm water. Sonja smiled contently as she allowed her hand to graze over the surface of the pool, creating little ripples that cascaded in all directions. Loki watched as his angel relaxed in the cooling night air. He smiled, just happy that she was so obviously happy.

"Sonja, I must thank you once again for your gift tonight," Loki said, unable to contain himself any longer.

Loki always enjoyed seeing Sonja blush, especially from genuine compliments that she most definitely deserved. Sonja didn't reply, unsure of how to respond to yet another thanks from Loki. It seemed almost rude to contradict him, but she didn't want to seem arrogant by complimenting her own work. Loki sighed and looked around.

"May I inquire as to what inspired your words?" Loki asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

He had been wondering since she had sung the words if she truly meant them, or if they were just a poetic device. Sonja blushed, picking up on the hinted questions. She had hoped that it would have been left alone, but she couldn't deny the outright request.

"Well, you, of course," Sonja whispered, stumbling over her words for a minute.

Loki smiled, feeling a slight heat rising in his cheeks. He had never blushed before, so the feeling was a little strange. Sonja looked up to gauge his reaction, and was just as surprised as Loki to find him blushing.

"Was it too forward of me?" Sonja asked, the words bursting forward before she could stop them.

She clapped a hand over her mouth, unable to believe how silly she was being. Loki looked at her, confused and concerned.

"Oh, no, no, no, of course not. It is just…well, I have…um, I…"

Loki trailed off, chastising himself slightly. He prided himself on being articulate, and a woman could reduce him to stuttering and hesitating. Sonja blushed at his attempts at speech, biting her lower lip. She understood what he was trying to say, but wasn't sure how to respond. Loki sighed a little and looked away.

"I have never…felt the way I do about you…for anyone. That's not to say that I doubt it…but I just…don't know what…"

Loki trailed off again, the words to describe his feelings escaping him.

"Neither have I, Loki. But I asked my mother once, what…this would feel like," Sonja said, just as hesitantly as Loki was speaking.

It felt a little silly that she could sing the words with little thought, but speaking them when they were alone in the twilight of a garden was harder than anything either person had ever experienced. Loki looked back to Sonja, meeting her innocently wide eyes with a mirror of the expression.

"And what did she say?" Loki practically breathed.

Sonja smiled fondly at the memory. "She said it would feel like you are physically sick sometimes, the way your stomach ties up into knots at the slightest brush of the skin."

Loki took Sonja's hand, and he felt as if his stomach would squeeze itself out of existence if it got any tighter.

"Anything else?" Loki asked, trying to encourage talk.

"And your heart would race, just by being close to the person," Sonja said, getting a little breathless.

Loki consciously moved closer to her, so that the sides of their thighs were brushing. His heart began to pound, so loud he was sure that Sonja could hear it. The color was rising steadily in her face. Loki put the hand he was holding to his chest to show her what her mere touch was doing to him.

"Is that all?" Loki asked, so soft he was unsure if Sonja even heard him.

He watched as she swallowed hard and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"And, when you kiss the person, there would be sparks or bells, or even both," Sonja said, matching Loki's tone.

Emerald met silver, and the world dissolved around them. Time and space were meaningless as Loki gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and behind her ear. He looked to her lips, pink and so soft. Her tongue darted out slightly to wet them, and Loki found the sight to be more than he could take.

When his lips met hers, he heard the bells, felt the electric sparks flying through his blood. It was feeling that he could only associate with doing magic. He felt his power working through him, and out to his fingertips, and he fought for control so not to frighten Sonja away. But she did things to him when they kissed, or even touched. He forgot who he was, that he was a prince and she was no more than a common girl. He even forgot his own name when he was with her.

As they pulled apart for air, Loki felt the desire to taste her sweet skin, to see if she tasted as good as the supple sight promised. Loki moved his kisses to her jaw line and down to her neck.

"Oh, Loki," Sonja sighed.

The musicality of her soft voice set another trail of sparks through the prince's body. He heard the chimes in his mind. There was no denying it; Loki loved Sonja. He loved her desperately, and now the words seemed to spring to his lips with ease. He moved to her ear and gently kissed the outer edge.

"Sonja, I love you," he whispered, unable to hold it in any longer.

As the words escaped him, Sonja pulled away abruptly. She had been so caught up in everything that this prince, this extraordinary man was that she had forgotten what this meant. But at his declaration, the world came spinning back. Loki looked at her, brow furrowed in confusion at her sudden change of demeanor.

"Sonja?" he questioned hesitantly when she didn't respond.

Sonja looked up at him, her own brow furrowed with worry that made Loki's stomach turn, but not in a pleasant manner.

"Are you sure? Because I will not fault you for taking the words back now," Sonja said, speaking quickly.

Loki was violently confused in that moment. "Of course, I'm sure. You know me; I never say anything I do not mean. I only thought…" Loki said, feeling something crashing down on him.

It felt heavy, and his heart began to ache. As he had never experienced love, he did not know what the beginnings of heart break felt like either. Sonja bit her lip, hesitating.

"Do you not…feel the same way?" Loki asked.

Sonja looked at him in that moment, and she felt her own heart breaking in her chest. Loki's emerald eyes were beginning to glisten with unshed tears. She saw the fear, the vulnerability in his face, any all hesitation fell away. The pain in her chest at the sight of his anguish was enough to make up her mind.

"No, I do. I just do not know what will happen to us now," Sonja said quickly, trying to ease the hurt.

Now that Sonja had shown her hesitation, Loki was suspicious of her sincerity.

"Say the words then, Sonja. I have declared that I love you, now I want to hear it from you," Loki said, growing a little stern.

Sonja sighed and smiled at him. She hesitantly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he did not push her away, she settled her head on his shoulder.

"_I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid because I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._"

As Sonja sang, Loki relaxed in her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"As will I, my dear Sonja. As will I," Loki said, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Sonja smiled to herself, enjoying the intense security that Loki's arms offered. Loki enjoyed the warmth of her arms around him for a moment, and then a thought occurred to him. He realized in that moment that, if anything ever happened to Sonja, he wouldn't know how to go on. But then, he remembered something he had come across in one of his studies. He pulled away with an eager grin on his face. Sonja looked at him with a curious expression, trying to determine what made her love so excited. Loki took Sonja's hands in his and sighed.

"Sonja, my love, you are very precious to me. Rhys made me vow that I would not give you or your family and charity, and I will hold to that despite how much I wish to shower you with all of the gifts you deserve."

Loki gently stroked the side of her smiling face with one of his knuckles. Sonja chuckled a little, knowing that Rhys would make Loki agree to something like that. He was proud, despite of how little their family had.

"Your living situation makes me nervous. I know that there are those less fortunate than I, and I would try to help them in every way that I could. But when crimes like burglary and murder for one's possessions are common place, I cannot help but wish I could take you from that and give you more."

Loki spoke with the utmost sincerity, and Sonja sighed. She wanted to accept whatever he wanted to give her, but she knew Rhys would never allow any sort of extravagant gifts.

"But, as it currently stands, we will have to remain as we have been for the present. However, I would like to give you something that will put my mind at ease," Loki said, speaking softly and intensely.

Sonja nodded, wondering what he could possibly have. Loki took her right hand in both of his and smiled that mischievous smile of his. Sonja felt a little worried, knowing how much of a trickster Loki truly could be. But her attention was diverted when, all of a sudden, Loki's hands began to glow blue, like they did when Loki healed Eliisa's burn. Sonja watched in amazement as the glow came and faded away. Loki seemed to sag a little, and Sonja was about to ask him why he looked so exhausted all of a sudden, but then he released her hand and an item on her finger shocked and amazed the words right out of her.

Around her middle finger was a band of silver. On that silver band there were two heart-shaped stones, one was a clear, shining emerald, and the other was a diamond. The diamond was smaller than the emerald, and it was set so the emerald surrounded it on all sides. Even in the dying light, the ring shone was such brilliancy that Sonja could only stare in awe at the beautiful gift. She looked back and forth between Loki and the ring, trying to find words adequate enough to describe how much she truly loved the ring.

"Oh, Loki," Sonja finally said, her voice cracking with the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"I give you this ring with a promise. As long as you wear this, I will know if you are in need of me. Whether that be from loneliness, or you are in danger, it will not matter. My vow to you is this: if there is ever a time where you need me, you need only to say my name and I will be there. It can be a whisper or a mighty cry, but I will hear you and I will be at your side in an instant," Loki said, looking deep into Sonja's watery silver eyes.

Sonja was so moved by the sincerity and warmth of his words that the tears she had been fighting back finally spilled down her pale cheeks. Loki brushed them away with concerned eyes, but Sonja could only throw her arms around his neck and embrace him tightly. She did not know what she had ever done to deserve someone as good as Loki in her life, but she was thanking every star that he was hers.

* * *

Sonja walked back to her home later that evening. The party was far from over, but Sonja had to return home. Loki wanted to escort her, but he was detained by his guests. So Sonja walked along the streets she knew well, humming Loki's song softly to herself. As she moved along, she even danced slightly, feeling lighter and happier than she ever had in a long time. Every now and again, she couldn't help but look at the ring Loki had given her. Many of the women she knew had not received such a fine gift even for a betrothal gift. But Loki cared so deeply about her that he gave so extravagantly without expecting anything in return.

Finally, Sonja reached her home and opened the door softly. Once inside, she bolted the door as quietly as she could, knowing that both Rhys and Eliisa would be asleep.

"Did you have a good time?" a voice behind her said smoothly.

Sonja gasped and jumped, turning to face the speaker. She relaxed when she realized it was only Rhys, sitting in the rocking chair before the dying fire. Sonja felt a little guilty, for he must have sat up, waiting for her to return before retiring himself. But then the memories of the ball returned and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Yes. The party was lovely. Everyone was so kind to me," Sonja said with a happy sigh.

Rhys nodded and stood, looking her over. There was a slump to his shoulders, one that Sonja would have found odd if it weren't for her feelings of joy that clouded her vision.

"I am glad. You can tell me more of it tomorrow when we have both rested," Rhys said, motioning to the bedrooms.

Sonja nodded, still smiling. She followed Rhys back to their rooms. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead before they parted ways. Sonja slipped out of her gown and dressed in her sleeping clothes, careful to move silently so not to wake Eliisa. After she had laid down in bed with her covers drawn about her tightly, Sonja looked at Loki's ring again. Even in the darkness of the room, it sparkled brightly. Sonja sighed another happy sigh before slipping into sleep.

* * *

Loki stood on the balcony of the ballroom, looking out over Asgard. Sonja had left many hours ago, and Loki was watching the sun rise before him. There were many party-goers still having a grand time behind him, but the majority had either gone home or been laid to rest in one of the many guest rooms. Loki sighed, content with his life for once. This had been one of the best birthdays he could ever remember. Not only did he have Sonja's presence to make everything seem that much brighter, but those around him seemed to pick up on his infectiously good mood.

A call from behind him drew his attention back into the ballroom, and Loki turned, still smiling slightly to himself. He reentered and saw that Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were milling around the fire pit at the end of the room. Loki walked to them and sat down in one of the massive plush chairs. Volstagg was nursing another cup of ale, a plate of roasted boar on his lap. Fandral also had a cup in hand, but it seemed like a mere accessory rather than something he was actually using. Hogun stood a little off to the side, calm and serious as ever.

"Brother, have you enjoyed your celebrations?" Thor asked as Loki sat down.

Loki gave his elder brother a little pleased smile. "Of course, Brother," Loki said simply, not wishing to explain more than that.

"I am glad to hear it. I was afraid that after your woman left that you would be miserable with longing, but you did seem to enjoy the comforts of the hall well enough," Thor said, laughing at his own joke.

A few chuckles joined his, but only out of sheer politeness. Loki, however, was not laughing at all. He had turned very serious, sensing the thinly-veiled insult in Thor's words.

"Sonja had to return home. She does not have the luxury of leisure time like we do," Loki said, stressing her name.

"Of course not," Thor said, brushing off his little brother's sharp words with a wave of his hand.

"I quite liked her, this Sonja," Fandral said, his light voice cutting through the tense air.

Loki looked to the blonde warrior, only to see a small smile on his handsome, goateed face.

"What's not to like? She's polite, soft-spoken, humble. She's extraordinarily beautiful, so much so that it almost seems a crime that she be born of such low standing. Half the women of the court were mad with jealousy," Fandral went on, tossing the words out casually.

Loki's chest swelled with pride at his words, knowing that her demeanor had reflected well on him as well as gaining acceptance from the court.

"And how would you know of this? I didn't think you to be a gossip," Sif said, treading lightly into what she knew to be dangerous territory.

Fandral smirked. "Pillow talk. Why else do you think I disappeared for those few hours?" Fandral replied, almost too cavalier to be considered polite.

Everyone shared a true laugh at his expense, but Fandral did not seem to mind.

"I, too, found Sonja to be most enjoyable company," Volstagg said between bites.

"For one not born into the nobility, she has a fine talent for mingling among us," Hogun said, adding his opinion.

Loki's heart swelled fit to burst, thankful for his friends' acceptance of the woman that he loved so much.

"It will be a shame, though, to know it can never be anything but what it is now," Thor said, bringing the mood crashing down.

Loki looked to his brother, very affronted, but a little concerned.

"Sonja is of common birth, so she could never truly join us, even if our father ignored the laws of our land and permitted you to marry her," Thor said heavily.

Loki's eyes narrowed in a glare. It was just like Thor to ruin any slight moment of happiness with some form of twisted sentiment.

"That law only applies to you, Thor. I am not to inherit the throne, therefore my wife does not need to be of noble birth. And, as it stands, it is far too soon to say how my relationship with Sonja will develop," Loki said, his words snapping a little in the early morning air.

Loki stood suddenly and gave all those around him a short bow before leaving the room entirely. Once he reached his own chambers, he threw himself into one of his plush armchairs, massaging his forehead again, as his headache was back. He looked out over Asgard, which was slowly beginning to glitter with the rising sun. He sighed heavily. He wanted to ignore his brother's words, but they would not be gone from his thoughts.

_I will speak with Father soon,_ Loki decided, wanting to settle the matter once and for all.

Of course, he realized that it was a little preemptive and he would be assuming much in regards to the depths of Sonja's feelings for him, but he had to know what to plan for in the future. Loki physically shook his head, trying to shake the heavy thoughts away. He had just had the most extraordinary birthday; he did not need the dark clouds of a distant future looming over him just yet.

With the snap of his fingers, Loki's formal clothes were gone and replaced with a simple pair of black pants and a loose-fitting emerald green sleeping shirt. Loki climbed into bed, and smiled as Sonja's song came back to lull him into sleep.

_I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, because I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more…_


	6. Chapter 6

Loki spent much more of his time with Sonja after the chaos of his birthday celebration was over. He still had royal duties to attend to, but their low frequency, along with understanding from his parents, allowed Loki to sneak away from the palace and be with Sonja. Rhys still wished for there to be a proper chaperone with them during the day, for he himself had to be at work so he couldn't watch them to make sure they weren't doing anything inappropriate.

But he needn't have worried, for Loki and Sonja were always mindful that there was a very impressionable toddler in their midst, and they did not want her to get any of the wrong ideas. Loki often tried to get Sonja away from her home and take her places, but it was difficult with Eliisa to be away for long periods of time. Loki was strangely doting upon the little girl, and Eliisa liked him very much. It was often very helpful for Sonja to have Loki around to entertain her little sister, so she could get housework related things done without fear of leaving Eliisa unsupervised.

However, Loki and Sonja both agreed that they needed "grown-up time" away from the house, and Rhys indulged them enough to allow Loki to take Sonja on outings after he returned home from work. Loki took Sonja everywhere he could think of. He had started by showing her around the palace and its gardens. But then he quickly moved to show her personal places that he had discovered throughout his lifetime, like the little stand close to the palace that sold his favorite sugar-coated almonds, or the massive public library that he used to spend many days of his youth haunting, thirsting for knowledge that wasn't being provided fast enough for him in his lessons. Sonja enjoyed these little trips, relishing in how much trust in her Loki was showing by revealing these very personal parts of himself.

She understood how much he had to deal with in regards to Thor when she had been invited to share in a family dinner at the palace. Thor had dominated the conversation, retelling the same tale of how he had defeated multiple opponents in training exercises. Odin and Fregga, Thor and Loki's mother, were more than accepting of Sonja, and tried very hard to get to know her better, but her natural tendency to be a woman of few words, and Thor's conscious efforts to make sure the proverbial spotlight was on him at all times left little room for any other topics other than those dictated by the God of Thunder. Of course, Loki had been all apologies after the incident, and the invitation for her to join them again never made it past Loki, for he was determined not to embarrass her like that again.

Loki was protective of Sonja almost to the point of the ridiculous. Not only did Sonja have his protection ring, but Loki had insisted on keeping Sonja's silent guard on duty at all times. He had almost been the victim of an attack on his way from a shop to her home, but the attacker had run away once they realized who, exactly, they were trying to rob. Sonja was a beautiful girl, and he had stood at his father's side and watched many beautiful girls come forward and lay claims of rape at the Allfather's feet, and most of them lived near Sonja.

Loki thought it was entirely justifiable, despite how many arguments he had gotten into with Rhys over the situation. These usually sprang up when the Silent Guard had to make themselves known to any of the family for one reason or another. The biggest one had come after Sonja had been shopping and was struggling with the groceries. One of the guards, wishing only to help, stopped Sonja and helped her to carry the bags home. Sonja had offered him a cup of tea to thank him, during which time Rhys had arrived home. He had noticed the Seal of the Guard that the man had been concealing, and released that this was a palace guard. Of course, after Loki explained that the guards were merely there as a precaution, for Loki truly couldn't be everywhere at once, Rhys had calmed down a little. But the guards had been instructed to never again interfere again without there being dire need.

Rhys was insistent on not receiving any form of charity from Loki, despite how much they could have used it. Loki wanted to shower the whole family with gifts and luxuries, for he had been taught through example that spoiling his loved ones was the proper way to show how much he cared. However, after prolonged exposure to Sonja's family, he was learning that there were other ways to show someone how much they were loved other than with fancy and expensive gifts.

That didn't stop Loki from trying to make their life a little more comfortable. Loki started instructing all of his friends to use the blacksmith shop where Rhys was employed for their more mundane tasks, like getting their horses reshod or fixing a broken door hinge. The blacksmith was good at his trade, a true diamond on the rough, and his work was always fairly priced and of quality. Through word of mouth, the shop received more business, which allowed the master to give him apprentices, which Rhys was now one of, a little more in their weekly pay. This, in turn, led to the family being able to afford more, while still putting money away for Eliisa's schooling.

Loki knew vaguely that they were trying to save up to make sure that the little girl could have a proper education, but he knew better than to even suggest that his own tutors be considered for the duty. Loki knew that Rhys would immediately deny the idea, for those tutors would be expensive, for surely the elder brother would not allow Loki to use his influence to reduce the price. But, Loki knew that the brother and sister were very proud of their little savings.

By the time her second birthday had arrived, they had enough for at least one year of schooling, if they could find a good teacher for a fair price. By the time Eliisa would be ready to start her schooling in three or four years, Rhys would have finished his apprenticeship, and the master was promising the man a partnership, which would mean the family would not have to truly worry about sending Eliisa to school and feeding themselves. Their goals were realistic, though neither brother nor sister lost sight of how far they were from the end. Eliisa was only two, and they would have to take care of her until she at least came of age. But while Eliisa was still a happy, carefree toddler, the family was allowed to push those fears aside. For the moment, life was good.

* * *

It had been six months since Loki's birthday. Today was another special day in their lives: Eliisa was turning two years old. Rhys had taken the day off, and had taken Eliisa out of the house for a few hours, leaving Sonja and Loki to decorate and prepare for their little party. Loki was hanging strings of enchanted paper between the rafters of the small house. He had cast a simple spell that made the pink strips sparkle as if they were made of diamonds.

Sonja was at the counter, using a handmade frosting to coat a small cake. The ingredients for the cake had been luxuries in and of themselves, but both Sonja and Rhys agreed that Eliisa should have the same things they had grown up with, including cake on every birthday. Loki looked at his work, admiring the attractive way the decorations were laid, his hands on his hips. He turned to look at Sonja, and a small smile crept onto his face. She was a sight to behold, even as she worked. Her long blonde hair was tied around the top of her head with a strip of leather, keeping it out of her face as she worked. Her gentle brow was furrowed in concentration as she used a small bag to squeeze out writing on the top of the cake. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, and Loki could see the sugar and other ingredients that she had accidentally gotten on her skin.

Loki could also see that his ring still glittered on her finger. A little longing sigh escaped his throat as he regarded the ring. He wanted nothing more than to replace that ring of protection with a ring of betrothal, but he had yet to work up to courage to ask his father whether he could actually marry Sonja. Thor's words about her status on the night of his birthday celebration still hung over him, slowly eating away at his mind. He was unsure of what he would do if he couldn't marry Sonja properly. Perhaps they would elope, and just toss all care to the wind. But Loki knew that Sonja could never be that selfish as to abandon her brother with a small child to take care of on his own.

Loki shook the morose thoughts from his head, not wishing to darken this happy day with them. He walked over to stand behind Sonja, watching as she worked from over her shoulder. He was still surprised by just how small Sonja truly was. She barely came up to his mid-chest, but he just felt that it made her more compact rather than unattractive. Loki watched as the script flowed from the frosting bag, smiling proudly. Her penmanship was excellent, despite having very little need of it. He knew she could read, for they had spent many hours in the library together, sharing favorite stories from the books.

He gently wrapped his arms around her torso and smiled a little wider as she hummed at the contact. He rested his chin on the top of her head, enjoying the feeling of her body close to his. She finished up and set the frosting bag down beside the cake, admiring her work.

"It looks wonderful, my love. Eliisa will love it," Loki said proudly.

"Yes, but she will not appreciate the fine art of cake decorating like you and I. She will just want to shove her hands into it and just make a mess," Sonja said with a laugh, recalling Eliisa's first birthday.

It had been a tradition in their family to give a child turning one year of age a plate of pasta with sauce, sitting them in a wash basin and just let them go to town. Sonja remembered how Eliisa had just covered herself with the red, slippery noodles, all the while smiling up at her and Rhys, proud of her work. This year, Eliisa had a little more control over herself, so Sonja hoped that she wouldn't have to spend too much time finding and cleaning up the pieces that were sure to fly everywhere.

"How are the decorations?" Sonja asked, shaking herself from her thoughts and turning to face Loki.

The prince motioned to the sparkling garlands, and Sonja smiled brightly. Eliisa loved when Loki did magic tricks for her, and Sonja knew that even Rhys would be able to appreciate the work that Loki was putting in. She smiled at Loki, and found that he was wearing a curious expression. She tilted her head slightly in question, trying to decipher the distant look in Loki's eyes. Loki seemed to collect himself, for he smiled at her.

"I was only thinking of how beautiful you are right now," Loki said, answering the silent question.

Sonja gave him a chastising look, knowing all too well that he called her beautiful when he wished to distract her from his true thoughts. Loki crumbled under her gaze and gave her a bashful smile. He couldn't lie to her, no matter how hard he tried. Something in him just wouldn't allow it.

"I have been courting you for nearly six months, did you realize that?" Loki asked, taking Sonja's hands in his and leading her away from the counter.

Sonja blushed and nodded. Once they were in the middle of the small open space between the table and sofa, Loki pulled Sonja into his arms again, positioning her as if for a dance. Sonja laid her head on Loki's chest and they began to sway slightly to the silent music. Well, it was silent to Sonja. In Loki's mind, he was hearing the song Sonja had sung for him on his birthday

_I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"Loki, may I ask you something?" Sonja's voice was soft and hesitant, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"Of course you may, my love. Anything at all," Loki replied automatically.

Sonja sighed and pulled away slightly, stopping their little dance. Her face was concerned and somber, her mouth pressed into a little frown, an expression that Loki decided didn't suit her at all. Loki was about to express his growing concern, but Sonja sighed and the words stilled in his mouth. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, false starts to her thoughts. Loki wanted to know what was bothering her so much, but he knew better than to push her beyond what she wanted to speak. Sonja gave another heavy sigh before looking down to her feet.

"I know that you say that your parents are fond of me, but I only wonder…if your brother has expressed…an opinion…or any feelings about me-Well, not just about me, but about us, being together, courting," Sonja said, so soft that Loki had to strain to hear the last words of her phrase.

Loki sighed heavily, all of the delightful feelings of moments ago lost now that Thor was mentioned. Loki knew that Thor, while he didn't necessarily show feelings of disapproval, certainly wasn't falling head over heels for Sonja like the rest of his friends. Even Sif, who had been off put by Sonja's tendency for silence rather than speech, was fond of her. In fact, whenever Loki was to bring Sonja around the palace, Thor made himself uncharacteristically scarce, choosing not to be around the couple.

"He has never said a truly negative thing about you, Sonja," Loki said, settling on his most honest answer.

Sonja's shoulders slumped and she shook her head. Loki wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he didn't know how. Her forlorn expression was one he was not really used to seeing, because he always made sure that he did everything in his power to keep her smiling.

"What does it matter what my brother thinks of you? I love you, and that's all I care about," Loki said, stepping forward and putting his hands on her shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Yes, and I love you as well, but I know how much you value Prince Thor's opinion, regardless of what you outwardly project." Sonja's voice was heavy, and it made a frown come to Loki's face.

Her words were true; it did unsettle him that Thor thought so little of Sonja that he did not even try to get to know her. But there was very little Loki could do to change his stubborn brother's mind.

"Perhaps if the two of you spent some time together without me there, he would warm up to you," Loki suggested hesitantly.

He was loathe to have Thor around Sonja without being there, for fear that he would do something to frighten her away, but he knew that Sonja could never truly join his family if one member still did not approve of her. Sonja looked up, trying to see if this was a true suggestion, or just something he was saying to appease her. Seeing the look of genuine concern and apprehension on Loki's face, Sonja smiled.

"I would love to get to know Prince Thor better," she said at last.

Loki exhaled, but couldn't help the little ball of anxiety that had settled into his gut. Regardless, he put on a happy smile and kissed her sweetly. When they separated, Sonja was smiling again, and Loki couldn't help but feel lighter at the sight.

"I will talk to him when I return home tonight. Perhaps I can convince him to do something civilized for once. Heaven forbid he drags you off on a hunt. And I will make sure that Sif is there, just to keep things proper," Loki said, feeling a little more reassured.

Sonja nodded and the two went back to preparing for the small party.

* * *

A few hours later, Loki was walking back to the palace in the twilight. The party had been a joy to attend. Eliisa was happy with her cake, and the little doll he had bought her from one of the local shops. As he walked, some of the residents of this area called out greetings to him, genuinely happy to see the prince. He had made an effort to support the businesses in the poorer areas of Asgard, knowing that most of them were like Rhys: proud, stubborn, but with hearts of gold.

Loki liked his walks back to the palace. They gave him some alone time away from everyone. He enjoyed Sonja's company more than anything else in the world, and his life in the palace was far from disagreeable, but it was nice for someone with such a public life to have a private moment to himself.

This night, Loki was thinking of how to talk to Thor about Sonja's visit with him. Thor wouldn't turn him down, but Loki was afraid of what the God of Thunder would say or do when Loki wasn't around to monitor him. But his thoughts were interrupted as one of the Silent Guard fell into step with Loki. The prince looked and saw an expression of mild concern across the warrior's face.

"Can I help you?" Loki asked, knowing full well that the guard was waiting for Loki to speak first, as was the proper protocol.

"My prince, the guard has been doing the duty you asked of us, but we are beginning to notice strange things happening in this area," the guard mumbled, his voice deep like the crunch of rocks.

"What sort of strange things?" Loki asked, now very concerned.

"Just little things. A new man, a homeless man has found his way into the neighborhood. Some call him mad, but he seems coherent enough to notice when your lady is within eye sight," the guard said.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he considered this information. "Has he done anything to warrant his removal?" Loki asked quickly.

The guard shook his head, and Loki sighed.

"Just keep your eyes open for now," Loki said, resigned.

The guard nodded and walked away, leaving Loki alone again.

* * *

When he reached the palace, he made his way to Thor's wing, wishing to get this unpleasant moment out of the way as soon as he could. He knocked on the door to Thor's sitting room, and there was a loud call for him to enter. Pushing open the door, Loki was assaulted by the warmth of the room. Loki's rooms were clean and sleek with everything in its proper place. Thor's rooms were a whirlwind of controlled chaos. The housekeepers did the best that they could, but Thor truly was a force of nature.

Thor was bare-chested, sitting before the fire with a mug of ale in his hand. It was late, and he was clearly relaxing before he retired. But he stood and smiled at his brother, happy to see him. He beckoned Loki to sit with him, which Loki did, though a little hesitantly. They were silent for a long moment, Loki trying to figure how to start this conversation.

"How was your outing?" Thor asked sensing at least in part Loki's discomfort.

"It was enjoyable," Loki said simply.

Thor sighed and poured himself more ale from the pitcher on the side table.

"Thor, if I asked it of you, would you answer any inquiry honestly?" Loki asked, picking his words carefully.

Thor chuckled. "Of course, Brother. Though it is not my honesty that should be in question when in conversation with the God of Mischief."

Loki barely cracked a smile at Thor's teasing. He hesitated, trying to formulate his question. Thor noticed the thoughtful expression on Loki's face and his own smile faded to a look of curiosity. Loki let out a humorless chuckle.

"For all of my tricks, I find that I am incapable of committing acts of deception when I am near Sonja," Loki said, the thoughtful tone suggesting that he was speaking less to Thor and more to himself.

"Then perhaps she is good to have around after all," Thor replied with another chuckle.

Loki's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked, sounding honestly curious.

Thor huffed a little. "Well, there are those who wonder how long you will continue this infatuation before you grow tired of the novelty and return to your usual fare."

Thor was the one picking his words with care now. He was having nagging feelings in the back of his mind, but they weren't strong enough to cause him to stop and think about what he was doing. Loki brought a few fingers to his lips, leaving his elbow resting on the arm of the plush chair while he considered Thor's words.

"How many people share this opinion of me?" Loki asked.

"Brother, you shouldn't let the opinions of a few gossips in-"

"A few gossips?" Loki cut through, his tone ambiguous.

"Well, yes. And I know I was discussing your courtship but last week with Sif," Thor said, trying to backpedal, but only succeeding in digging his hole deeper.

"And what does my dear brother have to say of my personal affairs?"

Loki's slightly mocking tone was lost on Thor, who merely blushed a little in embarrassment before answering.

"Sonja is pleasant, if a little quiet," Thor said simply.

"Really? I would think that you would not have such a defined opinion when you spend such little time in her presence."

Loki's clipped words were not missed this time. The God of Thunder was slightly taken aback but didn't show it except for a slight furrow of his brow.

"Well, she isn't hard to figure out. She's...of less fortunate circumstances than us, and hardly seems to be able to hold a conversation with any of us," Thor said, laughing a little at his own joke.

Loki, however, was not amused in the slightest. "Have you ever paused for a moment to consider that she is quiet when she is around us out of sheer politeness and not because our topics of conversation go over her head? She engaged Fandral in a lively debate over the morality of hunting for sport rather than necessity. Then again, you would know this for yourself had you not been off practicing throwing your hammer or whatever it is you do when I bring her to the palace."

Loki's dry sarcasm was like a verbal slap to the face, made to sting all the more by the glare that accompanied it. The temperature of the room seemed to drop a little, despite the still-lively fire as the brothers stared at each other.

"And what would you have me do? Sit around while you debate morals or bring home another stag for Father to decorate his study with?"

Thor felt that this statement had won him the argument, and his superior smirk tore at Loki's already frayed nerves. Thor made to drain his mug, but the ale disappeared in a cloud of mist before it could touch his lips. Thor glared at Loki, who was returning the look just as fiercely.

"Of course I wouldn't want to distract you from your very important duties with the task of getting to get to know the woman who, more than likely, will become your sister."

Thor rolled his eyes, completely ignoring Loki's poisonous sarcasm. "You're still on about that? Has Father given you permission to make her your bride?"

Loki internally flinched at the question, though his facial expression did not change. "It matters very little. Father adores Sonja, but as my brother, I do value your opinion. And I will not bring Sonja into a family which one member thinks so little of her."

Loki's tone was a warning now, but Thor paid it no heed.

"She is beneath you, Brother. There are dozens of maidens from wealthy, noble families that would look just as pretty on your arm," Thor said, gesturing widely, as if to demonstrate his point.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "And, if you took the time to get to know her, you would know that Sonja is a better woman in every possible way than all of those social climbers combined."

"But why should I get to know a woman that you will tire of?"

"So you do think that I am only courting Sonja for the novelty."

It wasn't a question, but Thor still paused before answering. "What else could it be?"

Thor looked at Loki as if his point was obvious and Loki was merely not understanding it. Loki shook his head and rose from his seat. His patience had run dry, and he had endured enough insult for one evening. Just as Loki reached the door, Thor's mug sailed through the air and smashed just to one side of Loki's head.

"Answer me, Brother. If it is not for the novelty, then why else would you court a woman so utterly different from yourself?" Thor demanded.

Loki gave a heavy sigh and turned back to Thor. The God of Thunder had risen and held an aggressive pose. Loki gave his brother a patronizing and pitying look.

"Love, a love that I only hope that you will get to experience one day so that I may have the chance to treat the woman that holds your heart just as you are treating my Sonja: unfairly, coldly, and utterly demeaning."

Thor's shock was written across his face. Loki's face twisted into a scowl for a moment before returning to the cool, indifferent mask.

"Sonja asked after your opinion of her. She wishes to get to know you better so that I would not have to fear for her in your presence when I am not there to moderate. But I see now that it is folly. You told me once that your good opinion, once lost, is lost for forever. And it is very clear that you never thought well of her."

Loki turned on his heel and left a stunned Thor to stare at the spot where he had been. He made sure to slam the door on the way out, and the sound echoed down the silent hall, much to Loki's satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

A week went by, and Loki said nothing of his confrontation with Thor to Sonja. She did not have to be burdened with his worries.

On this day, Sonja was at home around mid-afternoon. It was a hot day, so Sonja sat by the empty hearth. The windows were closed in an effort to keep the house in cool darkness. She was mending some more of Rhys's shirts, for he was constantly tearing them. Eliisa was down for a nap, though Sonja knew that the babe would be waking soon. She was anxious for the day to pass. Loki was to join her family for a meal that evening, and she a special treat planned.

But suddenly, there was a series of sharp knocks on the door. Sonja stood and went to the door, curious. Rhys was not due home for some time, and Loki had assured Sonja that he would not be able to escape his duties until at least sunset. As Sonja opened the door, her heart went to her throat. Standing at the door were four men in thick black cloaks, with their hoods hiding their faces. But Sonja did see that the man closest to her had a knife pointed right at her heart.

"You will not scream. You will not try to call for help, or we will kill you where you stand. Let us in as if nothing were out of the ordinary," the man said, his voice low and rough like the crunch of gravel.

Sonja swallowed and looked briefly over their heads, searching for the guards that she knew watched the house at all hours. But, true to their word, they were nowhere in her line of sight.

She stepped out of the way and the men entered her home. The man with the knife went to her back and pressed the cold blade to the back of her neck, a reminder of who was in control.

"Close the door," he ordered.

Sonja complied, looking around one last time. She hoped that the panic was clear enough on her face that perhaps the guards could see it. But as the door was closed and one of the other men bolted it, that hope was dashed. The leader, the man with the knife, grabbed Sonja roughly, holding her body tight against his as he turned her around. Sonja's heart went to her throat as she watched the other men tear apart her home, searching for the valuables.

"Now, that's a pretty piece," one of the others said, pulling Sonja's father's sword from the wall.

Sonja tried to struggle but the knife came to the front of her throat.

"How much do you think it'll go for?" the man at the fireplace said.

"A shiny piece, that's for sure," the leader said with a sick laugh.

Sonja felt the tears stinging her eyes and bile rising in her throat at the thought of her father's sword being sold.

"Now, you pretty little thing, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. We know that one of the princes has picked you as his pet. So you can tell us now where you keep all the shiny toys he gives you, or we can force it out of you."

Sonja cringed as the leader stroked her hair in an almost loving manner.

"He gives me nothing," Sonja said through gritted teeth. She subtly turned Loki's ring around on her finger to hide the stones.

The leader clicked his tongue a few times. "I was hoping you'd fight us. I really do want to play a little before we take you."

Sonja's stomach twisted into another tight knot. She started to struggle, but the blade pressed harder into her throat. The leader laughed and the followers began to tear through the cabinets and throw the contents on the floor.

"Come now, love. I wouldn't want to cut your pretty face," the leader said, fighting to keep his hold on Sonja.

Then suddenly, a shrill cry cut through the air. The men all froze, and Sonja took her window of opportunity. She managed to get a foot to connect with the leader's groin, causing him to release her. Sonja dashed to the back of the house as fast as her legs could carry her. She slammed and locked the bedroom door before turning to Eliisa. The child was standing in the crib, crying and scared.

"Eliisa, you need to listen to me. You need to run. Go to the neighbor's house. Just run and don't look back."

Sonja picked up Eliisa and went to the window. There was a pounding on the door and Sonja froze for a moment.

"Why?" Eliisa sobbed.

Sonja kissed her baby sister's forehead and shoved her out of the open window. The door shuddered in the frame.

"Do not question me, Eliisa. Just go," Sonja shouted.

Eliisa was startled but moved off slowly, still looking at Sonja with terrified eyes.

"Go, child!" Sonja screamed.

There was the sound of breaking wood, and it spurred Eliisa into a sprint. Sonja watched as the toddler took off into the brush with a little sigh. By the time the door was destroyed and the thieves entered, Eliisa was gone.

Two of the men grabbed Sonja's arms, and she tried to fight. But they threw her on the bed and held her down.

"Check her for valuables," the leader said gruffly.

A third man stepped forward and began to grope at her body. Sonja screamed and struggled, but she knew that the Silent Guard would be unable to hear her this deep in the house. As she tried to pull her hands away from the men, one cried out and released his hold.

"She got a ring," he cried.

Sonja gasped and tried harder to get away. "Anything but that," she begged, unashamed.

But they pulled the ring from her finger, and Sonja dissolved into tears.

"Pretty. Is it from your prince?" the leader said, as it was handed to him.

Sonja shook her head, but didn't answer.

"Well, it'll look good on the Mistress's hand. Knock her out and take her," the leader said.

Sonja began to struggle with new fervor, but a cloth went to her face. Sonja tried not to inhale the sticky sweet smell, but the darkness encroached her before she could stop it.

* * *

Loki was sitting at one of the weekly council meetings, trying his hardest to stay awake. He was doing better than Thor, who had begun to snore softly as they listened to a council member give a presentation on the crop yield. Odin was not present, but had sent Thor and Loki in his stead.

But in the middle of the presentation, Loki felt an intense fear settle into his chest. The ring that matched Sonja's on his right hand began to grow warm. He had experienced this sort of thing before. Even if Sonja did not call for him, he could feel when she was afraid or upset. But those moments were usually just flashes of emotions. This was an extremely prolonged experience.

Loki's mouth went dry and he began to fidget. He tried to contain his anxiety, but he was having a hard time. Thor had awakened when Loki accidentally kicked him as he shifted. The presenter droned on, but the brothers were exchanging looks. Thor was unsettled by the fear that was evident on Loki's pale face. Loki was looking around, clenching and unclenching his right hand. Thankfully the presentation finished, and the council finished. Just as Loki was to open his mouth, suddenly, the fear he had been feeling disappeared entirely. His words caught in his mouth for a moment, but he cleared his throat.

"Thank you, councilman. We will relay all that we have heard to the Allfather and he will respond soon. But, I believe that this will have to conclude this meeting," Loki said, speaking as calmly as he could.

Thor furrowed his brow, now thoroughly worried.

"But we have not finished with the presentations," one of the men sputtered.

"Are there are any matters that would lead to an immediate disaster if they are not discussed at this moment?" Loki asked, short and mildly irritated.

"Well, no but-"

"Then those presentations can wait until next week. Good day, gentlemen."

Loki's command was clear, and it echoed for a moment before the council shuffled out, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

"While that was more boring than usual, I do not believe Father will be pleased with your actions," Thor said warningly.

"I care very little at this moment. I fear that Sonja is in danger," Loki said, getting to his feet.

"How do you know?" Thor asked, scurrying after his brother as he swept from the room.

"Do not question this, Brother," Loki snapped, rushing off.

"Loki, stop," Thor boomed.

Loki spun on his heel, and Thor nearly collided with him. "There is magic involved that you would not understand. I felt Sonja's fear, but then it disappeared. That either means that the protection ring I gave her was removed or she is dead."

Loki was speaking quickly, but the frantic look on his face had not faded. Thor swallowed hard and there was a heartbeat of silence before Loki turned to keep walking.

"Wait. Do not go alone," Thor shouted, rushing to catch up.

"I will not need protection," Loki threw over his shoulder.

"I did not say that you would. But you do not know what you will face," Thor said, sounding a little exasperated.

"My Silent Guard will be nearby."

Loki was still walking faster than normal, and would not stop. Servants moved out of his way, sensing the angry and anxious air. As they reached the entrance hall, Loki turned to go to the stables.

"Loki! Thor! You are out early," a familiar voice called jovially.

The Warriors Three came down a set of stairs, intercepting the brothers. Loki gave a groan of frustration, unable to contain himself.

"I do not have time for your antics today, Fandral," Loki growled.

"And what has you in such a foul mood?" Volstagg asked, genuinely concerned.

"Loki!" a voice roared from near the main doors.

Loki turned and went pale as he saw that Rhys was sprinting down the hall, sword drawn and guards chasing him. Mjlonir appeared in Thor's hand, and the others drew their weapons to face this stranger.

"Stand down," Loki said, his voice breaking a little. He rushed forward, his heart pounding under his breast plate.

"Where are they?" Rhys shouted.

He brought his sword up to strike at Loki, but it was flung from his grip with a flick of Loki's wrist.

"They?" Loki asked.

"Eliisa. Sonja. Where are they."

Rhys came at Loki again with his fists, but Loki was able to take hold of him.

"Rhys, what happened?" Loki asked, panicked.

"Gone. They are gone. The house was flipped upside down. Our purse and our father's sword have been taken and Sonja and Eliisa are missing. How can you not know?"

Rhys's face was red and twisted with a nasty scowl, but Loki's was drained of all color.

"How?" he choked out, trying to control the panic and anger surging through him.

"Don't you know? Where are your guards?" Rhys spat bitterly.

At the mention of guards, the ones that had been chasing Rhys finally caught up and tackled the man to the ground. Loki nearly fell over as he struggled to understand.

"Brother?" Thor asked hesitantly.

"Why are you here, Rhys?" Loki asked hoarsely.

"The note," Rhys said, struggling to free himself from the tight grip of the guards.

"Show me," Loki said, barely waiting for Rhys to finish.

Rhys was released and he pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket. Loki took it, and smoothed out the wrinkles as best as he could. His emerald eyes took one look at the page before he threw it down in horror. It fluttered to the ground, and Loki began to pace like a caged animal, running his hands through his hair. Thor picked up the note, his brow furrowed in confusion as he read.

"'Loki, let's have dinner.'," Thor read aloud.

"It's a simple invitation," Volstagg commented, just as confused.

"No, it's a threat," Loki said, speaking with some difficulty.

"How is that a threat?" Fandral asked, chuckling a little as if this was a joke.

"Because of who it's from," Loki growled.

"Brother, explain this madness," Thor said firmly.

Loki looked around, and all of the faces were staring at him with the same confused expression.

"Not here," Loki said.

His friends nodded and moved off. Loki looked back to Rhys, swallowing again at the harsh glare on his otherwise handsome face.

"Come with me," Loki said, motioning for Rhys to follow as he walked off.

Rhys huffed before storming off behind the prince. The group of men moved into Loki and Thor's wing of the palace. Once the doors were closed, Rhys took a handful of Loki's tunic and pulled the prince's face within inches of his own.

"If she is in any way harmed, then I will hold you responsible."

"If she is harmed, your wrath will be the least of my worries," Loki said, pushing Rhys away.

"So this dinner invitation?" Fandral said, drawing both of their attention.

Loki sighed and walked toward the sunken fire pit.

"I should have known that she would return. But I did not think she would ever go after my loved ones," Loki said, speaking more to himself than anyone in the room.

"Who, Loki?" Volstagg asked.

Loki swallowed again. "Amora." He nearly whispered the name, as if she would appear just at the sound.

The noblemen in the room paled a little, but Rhys came forward, confused.

"Amora?" He asked when no one spoke.

"Amora is a powerful enchantress. Her hunger for all things magical is dangerous at best, and deadly at worst," Loki said, pausing every so often to pick his words carefully.

"Did she not attempt to seduce you?" Thor asked.

Loki shot him a dark look, and Rhys's flashing silver eyes narrowed in a glare.

"So she's your jilted lover? Is that why she took my sisters?" Rhys said, the aggressive, accusatory tone obvious.

"You are Sonja's brother?" Fandral asked.

Rhys nodded silently.

Volstagg chuckled. "She speaks very highly of you, and now I see that her praise is justified," he said, moving to thump Rhys on the back.

"Later, my friend. Why would Amora go after Sonja? And how is this a threat?" Fandral said, shaking the parchment in his hand.

"To answer the latter inquiry, after it became clear that all Amora was interested in was my knowledge of magic, I stopped seeing her. And then, she sent these notes, asking to see me again. If I didn't go, she would cast a spell that made my life a little more difficult for a while. The only way the spells were broken was if I saw her," Loki said, shaking his head to keep away the memories.

"So why does she have my sisters?" Rhys demanded.

"More than likely to make my life miserable. She was always very jealous," Loki said sternly.

He sat down on one of the couches, his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees.

"What are we going to do?" Thor asked.

"If this truly is Amora, then I will have to see her," Loki said morosely.

"You won't go alone," Fandral said, slightly appalled.

"If I take any of you, she will become suspicious and that will put Sonja and Eliisa at risk," Loki countered.

"I'll go," Rhys said automatically.

"No, Rhys. I will not put anyone else in your family in danger," Loki said firmly.

"These are my sisters," Rhys said through gritted teeth.

"Loki has a point. Amora has an eye for pretty things and your physicality cannot be denied," Fandral said, looking Rhys up and down.

"This woman is using my sisters as bait in some demented plan. It is a risk I am willing to take," Rhys was looking at all the nobles fiercely, and they all sighed.

"I just do not understand why she would take Eliisa," Loki said, almost talking to himself again.

"She is but two, yes?" Hogun said, speaking for the first time.

"Only just," Rhys said, a touch of pride coming to his voice.

"She would be very susceptible to manipulation, even without magical influence. And if Sonja is to be the model, the child will be quite the beauty when she is mature," Hogun continued, completely serious.

Loki and Rhys both looked at Hogun in horror and disgust, understanding the implications of his words.

"That is low, even for Amora," Loki said, his voice rough from his suddenly dry throat.

"But not completely beneath her," Hogun commented.

His words hung in the silent air for a moment as everyone tried to grasp the gravity of the situation.

"Do you know where Amora will be?" Volstagg asked.

Loki nodded mutely.

"You and the young man should focus on Amora. Thor and the Warriors three will find the child," Volstagg declared.

"Where is Sif?" Thor asked.

Just as her name escaped his lips, the doors burst open and the warrior maiden strode into the room.

"I was told you would be here. Planning a battle without me?" she said with a humorless chuckle.

"Never, my lady. We will be tracking a missing child," Fandral said with a smirk.

"A noble quest indeed," Sif said with a satisfied sigh.

She looked around the room, and spotted Rhys.

"You are a long way from home," she commented with good humor.

Rhys's serious expression was unchanged as he gave her a short bow. "Believe me, my lady, I would much rather be in my home with my family," Rhys said, stressing his words sarcastically.

"We will start there, the last place they were seen. Perhaps you could lead us there," Thor said, his shoulders setting as he settled into his leadership role.

"Nay. Lady Sif knows the location. I must have Rhys with me to prepare," Loki said before Rhys could respond.

They looked at each other for a long moment before Rhys nodded his consent. Sif looked read to interrupt, but Thor put a hand to the small of her back, guiding her from the room.

"We shall explain all on the journey," he said patronizingly.

"I wish you luck with your hunt," Loki said sincerely.

"As we wish you luck with your task," Volstagg said, putting a fist to his chest and giving a short bow.

Loki nodded at them and the warriors swept from the room, leaving Loki and Rhys alone.

"We will need to give you better armor for this battle," Loki said with a sigh.

He stood and swept from the room, motioning for Rhys to follow. Loki went to his personal room. Rhys contained all of his amazement easily; his worry for his family was drowning out all other feelings. Loki began to shift through his clothes.

"You are about my size, but the clothes can be easily altered. I will also need to cast some protective spells on you, so please removed everything save your undergarments," Loki said, his tone a little clipped.

Rhys started but began to complete the request. "Spells?" he questioned as he removed his jerkin and tunic.

"Amora is the mistress of a brothel, one that his saturated with enchantments that render the patrons very relaxed and aroused. I need your head to be clear during this endeavor," Loki explained quickly.

Rhys stopped and glared at Loki. "She has Sonja in a brothel?" Rhys's voice was a growl, and it made Loki turn.

"I will not let Sonja become one of Amora's little playthings. You have my word on that."

Loki looked at Rhys with much conviction and the blonde man set his jaw, catching Loki's contagious determination. Rhys removed his trousers, standing almost nude before the prince. Loki finished his search and set the clothes down on a divan before walking over to Rhys.

"These spells will protect you from the magic of the establishment. These will also protect you from Amora's own charms to a degree. However, do not let her kiss you, no matter what," Loki warned.

Rhys nodded and closed his eyes, letting Loki cast the charms. Black marks appeared over Rhys's back, shoulders, and chest, twisting as Loki muttered under his breath. They were pressed for time, so he could only cast some of the more basic charms over the youth. He would have to trust to Rhys's proud and stubborn nature for more protection.

When Loki finished, the marks faded so it looked like there was nothing out of the ordinary. Loki stepped away and threw the tunic and breeches at Rhys. Both items were black, which complimented Rhys's pale colors. He had slightly longer arms and torso than Loki, but the items were easily tailored with a wave of Loki's hand. Rhys slipped into a pair of soft black leather boots and a silver jerkin. The clothes were simple, but they were richly made and exquisitely detailed.

"I could save every penny I make for my whole life, and I would still not be able to afford clothes this fine to be buried in," Rhys muttered as he threw a black cloak and hood around his shoulders.

Loki shot him a dark look.

"It's true," Rhys said, meeting Loki's gaze.

He fastened the clasp at his shoulder and Loki waved his hand to shorten the bottom hem an inch or so.

"I only wish to keep your identity secret from Amora as long as I can. If she knows of Sonja, then it is likely that she knows of you," Loki said slowly.

"How does she even have that knowledge?" Rhys asked, watching as Loki changed into an outfit less ornate than his formal armor.

"I cannot say for sure. But come; we have a dinner to attend," Loki said, straightening up.

Rhys nodded and the two walked out of the palace side by side.


	8. Chapter 8

Amora's brothel, The Enchantress, was located in one of the less appealing districts of Asgard. It wasn't that different from the area where Sonja lived, but the residents were obviously less proud of their homes. Rhys and Loki stood in the shadows of an alley near the entrance, watching from under their raised hoods. The patrons were steadily arriving, and it was clear that they were all of the upper class. Loki even swore that he recognized a few of them.

"Is she there?" Rhys asked.

"Amora is always there. But I cannot know for certain if Sonja is there," Loki answered, muttering slightly.

"Are we going in?" Rhys asked, exasperated and impatient.

Loki shot him a little glare. "Yes, of course. Just have patience."

Loki was trying to control his own anxiety, fear, and anger, so the addition of Rhys's emotions wasn't helping. Rhys gave an irritated little sigh, and Loki closed his eyes to center himself. He turned to look at Rhys.

"Rhys, I am going to need your trust tonight. Trust that my only objective is to get Sonja out of there, safe and unharmed, regardless of what I say or do," he whispered urgently.

Rhys studied Loki's serious expression for a long moment but neither man moved. Rhys gave a solemn nod, and Loki set his shoulders. He turned back to the brothel.

Sonja slowly came back to consciousness, and her head was spinning. She felt ill and cold, and she tried to shake the fog from her mind.

"Hush, now, little nightingale. Try not to move or else you'll hurt yourself," a smooth female voice crooned from above her.

"Where am I?" Sonja groaned, struggling to even open her eyes.

She suddenly felt too warm ad there was a prickling under her skin, as if a fly was walking over every inch of her flesh. She whined and tried to shake off the feelings.

"Just relax, little dove," the voice implored, a little less motherly and slightly more demanding.

A wave of warm current began to flow through her body, and Sonja felt the panic rise in her throat. Loki had used magic on her enough for her to recognize its touch, The panic helped to drive away the fog in her mind, and she began to fight more fiercely. Hands grabbed her wrists and held her down as the female voice whispered strange words above her head.

Sonja's eyes snapped open as two burning hands touched her face. She saw the face of a woman that was impossibly beautiful. Her bright blue eyes shone eerily in the dusky room. Sonja could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as her mind was invaded by the whispering woman. The instinct to fight or flee reared in her head, but the control was being sucked from her limbs. Only when the woman had rendered Sonja complacent did she step away.

"Can you sing us a song, little bird?"

The woman smiled cloyingly, and no matter how Sonja tried to stop, the melody to her childhood lullaby tumbled from her lips. The woman smiled, and the part of Sonja's mind that was still her own wanted to shiver in fear. But her body would not obey the commands.

"Excellent. She will do well. Get her ready. We are going to have a special guest this evening."

The woman retreated into the darkness and Sonja felt the overwhelming urge to cry. Gentle hands pulled Sonja from the bed and despite every attempt, Sonja merely followed her guide and bent to the will of her captors. In her head, she was screaming, calling out for any of the woman that she came across to help her, but her lips wouldn't move.

She was scrubbed, and shaved, and smoothed, and styled until she barely recognized herself. She was sat before a mirror and left there, a prisoner without chains. No one gave her a second glance, but she couldn't leave. Sonja had never felt so alone and so frightened, and the despair consumed her conscious mind.

She wanted to go home, to see if Eliisa was unharmed. She wanted her brother, wanted the comfort that only his brotherly embrace could bring. But, above all, she wanted Loki. She wanted him to take her in his arms and away from this horrible place. A single tear escaped her eye and Sonja was unable to lift a hand to wipe it away.

Loki and Rhys reached the door and were stopped by a guard.

"The mistress has sent for me," Loki said smoothly.

The guard looked at him critically for a moment but then let them pass. The pair entered the building, and Loki inhaled sharply. The entire space was in near darkness, but there were candles on the tables and on the walls, creating a strange orange glow with heavy shadows. Women in dresses that were barely held in place walked among the tables, serving drinks and food to the patrons. Loki did not see anyone that looked like Sonja, but he was sure that she was here.

Loki looked to Rhys, and saw a look of pained concentration on his handsome face. Loki knew that he was fighting against Amora's enchantments, ones that Loki could taste in the air like a sticky sweet mist, but could easily toss aside like a cobweb. Loki's eyes went to the balcony on the back wall, and his heart constricted. Rhys followed his gaze and he felt his breath escaped him.

Seated in a wing-backed chair was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her long, golden-blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders and ended around her slender waist. Her blue eyes, visible even from a distance, scanned the room, a look of amused satisfaction on her face.

"Rhys, remember that this is the woman who kidnapped your sisters."

Loki's voice cut through Rhys's trance, like a bucket of ice water being dumped over his head. He blinked rapidly as his anger settled back into his heart. Amora's eyes scanned the room again, and she spotted Loki and his companion by the door. A wicked grin spread across her face and she stood. Loki's eyes connected with hers for a moment before Amora retreated behind the curtain hanging behind her chair.

Loki walked off to another curtain on his level on one of the side walls one with two large men standing guard on either side of it.

"The mistress is expecting us," Loki said, calm and collected.

"She gave us no instruction that anyone would be visiting," one of the men said, his voice a low bass.

"I believe she will want to see me, regardless," Loki said with a smirk.

"No one sees the mistress without our permission," the other said firmly.

Loki sighed and looked into their glowing blue eyes. His patience was wearing thin.

"If you value your continued existence, I would suggest letting us pass," Loki said, sounding a little amused.

The first was about to respond, but then a shudder passed through both him and his counterpart.

"Of course. She has been expecting you most eagerly," he said with a little bow of his head.

Loki bowed slightly back and he and Rhys moved through the velvet curtain. The room within was just as poorly lit as the rest of the establishment, but thankfully their eyes had adjusted. Amora was sitting sideways in another wing-back chair, her long legs dangling over one of the arms, showing more skin than really acceptable.

"Loki," Amora crooned as they entered.

Loki put on a little smirk, but his eyes were cold as ice. Rhys looked between the two subtly, trying to get a feel for his place in the exchange.

"Amora," Loki said smoothly.

Amora gave him a smile, but Rhys's guard slammed shut as soon as he saw it. It was outwardly warm, but there was something dangerous running under it that he couldn't ignore.

"It has been quite some time since you've paid me a visit."

Amora motioned for a couch across from her chair. Loki perched himself on the edge of the cushion, looking at her intently. Rhys remained standing behind him, his face hidden in the shadow of his cloak.

"Well, you've made yourself very hard to ignore," Loki said.

Amora didn't quite catch the insult and just chuckled. "I am quite good at that. But not quite as good as yourself."

Amora picked up a glass of wine from the little table between them and tilted it at him in a slight toast. Loki waved his hand casually and the wine disappeared from her glass and appeared in his own.

"I did teach you everything you know," Loki said casually, taking a sip of the wine he had stolen.

"But obviously not everything that _you_ know," she said, a little chilly.

"Ah, but if I did, then I would have no reason to hear from you."

Loki gave her a little wink, and even Rhys could see the little blush that appeared on her cheeks. She seemed to catch herself and cleared her throat.

"But where are your manners? You haven't introduced me to your friend."

Amora looked up at Rhys, and his stomach twisted a little. He could have sworn that her bright blue eyes found his own, even though they were hidden.

"He is unimportant. Should I send him away? I don't want you to be distracted," Loki said, looking between the two.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. But I wonder why he is here if you say that he is unimportant," Amora said, and Loki could sense the suspicion in her voice.

Loki looked to Rhys and gave a little nod, and Rhys lowered his hood. Amora's face lit up at the sight.

"Oh, Loki. You didn't say that he was pretty," she said excitedly.

Rhys felt the heat creeping up his neck, but he pushed it aside to remain cool.

"Amora, if he is going to distract you from me, I will send him away. You know how much I don't like to have anything less than your completely undivided attention."

Loki's voice dropped to a low murmur, and Amora felt as if a cool finger ran down her spine, turning her skin to goose flesh. Even Rhys was surprised to find himself affected by Loki's voice, but in a slightly different way. He felt the marks from Loki's protective spells heating up a little. They had been a little warm since he entered the building, as if he was standing in pleasant sunlight. But now they felt as if they were warm like a strong sunburn. Loki smiled pleasantly, and Amora sighed.

"Oh yes. I know exactly how jealous you can be. It's a pity. I was hoping that we could have shared him."

Amora looked over Rhys once more time, and he couldn't contain the shiver that ran down his spine. Loki was a little more concerned about the hungry look he could see in her eyes.

"While this has been entertaining, you better have a good reason for dragging me down here. You know how much I hate having my time wasted," Loki said, still a little playful, but definitely with authority.

Amora looked to the little clock on the wall and smiled like a feral cat. "I do, actually. I sent my men out to find me some new...applicants. They are having their first show tonight and I think there might be one that would be of interest to you. Follow me."

Amora stood gracefully and led the two men up to her balcony. Men were just coming out from behind the curtain of a small stage and lighting the candles along the front. The patrons seemed to notice the movement because the ambient chatter began to die down. Within minutes, the stage was lit up and five women came out from behind the curtain. Rhys couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as he saw the woman in the middle.

His little sister was dressed in a flowing silver gown that seemed just to fall over her curves like water. It shimmered in the candlelight, and it almost seemed to be transparent in some places, but opaque in the right ones. Music began to play and the four women around Sonja began to dance to the seductive, entrancing beat. Sonja merely swayed from side to side in time, her beauty enough to captivate.

Loki's mouth was pressed into a hard line as he watched her. He hated to see her like that: painted until her natural beauty was hidden away.

"What do you think, love? Did my men do a fine job?" Amora asked, leaning on Loki's shoulder.

He almost stiffened at the contact but reminded himself with a glance why he was here and remained relaxed, even as Amora's fingers trailed over his back and shoulders.

"They seem perfectly adequate. You should be able to make some decent money," Loki said, as if he were only talking about cattle that she wished to sell and not women who were, more likely than not, under a trance and here against their will.

"What of the little one in the center?" Amora asked, dangerously close to Loki's ear.

"Pretty enough, tiny, though. Any of your regulars would break her like a twig," Loki commented.

Rhys looked violently to Loki, red with indignation.

"True enough, but she has a special talent that I think you'll enjoy."

The music shifted, turning to a much softer, much more mysterious tone. The other girls faded away, leaving Sonja alone in the middle of the stage.

_"Time it took us to where the water was; that's what the water gave me. And time goes quicker between the two of us. Oh, my love, don't forsake me, take what the water gave me."_

Loki felt his heart swell at the sound of her voice, like it always did. He couldn't help the touch of pride as the entire room went silent and watch her. She really did look beautiful in the light. Her hair was a shimmering curtain of curls and the way her body moved was enough to make Loki want to jump down and take her in his arms.

"Quite the little nightingale, isn't she?" Amora whispered, seeming to be in the same state of reverence as everyone else.

Loki merely nodded, not trusting his voice.

"She can be yours if you wish."

Amora's words were like a seductive whisper in his ear, a moan that could have easily set any other man's blood on fire.

_"Lay me down. Let the only sound be the overflow, pockets full of stones. Lay me down. Let the only sound be the overflow."_

But Loki looked down and saw her fingers trailing along his chest, and he noticed a ring on her finger. He stiffened as he recognized the ring as the one he had given Sonja for protection the night he told her that he loved her.

"Everything comes with a price with you, Amora. What do you want?" Loki's voice was cold.

If Amora noticed the change, she didn't say anything.

_"Lay me down, let the only sound be the overflow."_

"You know what I want."

Loki threw Amora off his side, looking at her with cold, narrowed eyes.

"When will you give that up? If I have told you once, then I have told you a thousand times. My answer was, and shall remain, no," Loki said, almost as if he were scolding her.

"Are you so sure of that?" Amora asked slyly.

Loki narrowed his eyes even further, not trusting her innocent act for a second. Amora walked past Loki and went to the railing of the balcony.

"Gentlemen, ladies. The bidding will now begin on our little nightingale."

_"'Cause they took your loved ones, but returned them in exchange for you. But would you have it any other way?"_

"10 gold pieces for the nightingale."

"25 gold pieces!"

"50 gold pieces!"

The price for Sonja kept rising, and with it, Rhys's temper. He had been silent to this point, trusting Loki to take care of his little sister. But he couldn't stand idly by and watch her be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

"Stop this now," he said through gritted teeth.

"If you want her, bid for her," Amora said with a wicked smile.

Rhys gnashed his teeth as the price rose to over 200 gold pieces, more money than he had ever seen at one time.

Loki let out a little roar of anger.

"Did I mention that our little songbird is completely untouched?" Amora called to the crowd below.

"700 gold pieces!"

"900 gold pieces!"

Loki stepped forward and took hold of Amora's forearm. She gasped in pain and crumpled to the ground.

"End this," Loki growled.

Amora giggled, a sick mockery of the sound of joy.

"1000 pieces of solid gold!"

"SOLD!" Amora shouted.

She looked Loki directly in the eyes, and Loki squeezed her arm. Her grin hadn't faded, and it made him see red. Loki waved his other hand and the ring disappeared in a puff of green mist. He struck her hard across her face, sending her to the ground.

Rhys watched the exchange but then his attention was drawn back to the stage as he saw the man who had "bought" his sister climbing on the stage. He went to the railing and watched in horror as the man took Sonja roughly by her shoulders and planted a harsh kiss on her tender lips.

Loki vaulted over the railing and landed on a table below, the impact causing it break and crumple below him. Without pausing, he went to the stage and ripped the man away from Sonja.

"Now who do you think you are?" the man shouted, clearly intoxicated. Loki's didn't even flinch.

"A man that will not see you or any other man in this room touch this woman again," Loki said, his authority rolling off him in waves.

Rhys moved to go back down the stairs but a hand clutched at his ankle. He turned and was transfixed as Amora looked up at him, pitiful as could be.

"Kind sir, please," she begged sorrowfully.

Rhys could barely breathe as he regarded her. He couldn't even blink. There was that pull again in his mind, stronger than ever. It was as if someone had lassoed him around the chest, reeling him in to this dangerously beautiful woman.

"I paid for her, fair and square," the man said, reaching for Sonja again.

Loki grabbed his wrist and twisted, a sickening snap as bones broke. The man fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

"You cannot purchase the unwilling," he said firmly.

He tossed the man to the ground, and he scampered away, along with anyone near the stage. Loki turned back to Sonja. He took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. She wasn't looking at him, but over his shoulder and staring at nothing. Her eyes had a vacant, hollow, dull look to them, despite their unnatural blue color. Loki ground his teeth, and reluctantly took her face between his hands.

"If you can hear me, know I am sorry for what I am about to do, my love," Loki breathed, kissing her forehead quickly before closing his eyes.

Sonja whimpered as Loki's magic probed into her mind. Because Loki knew Amora's magic well, finding the places where she bound Sonja inside of her own mind was easy enough. Sonja whimpered and flinched, and Loki could barely stand the noises. His magic began to break the binds in her mind, and Sonja tried to pull away. But Loki held firm and pressed on. Short of bashing her head into a wall, this was the only way he knew to free someone from this sort of spell when one was not the original caster. He knew how much it hurt; he had been the subject of the treatment while he was training.

But then, Loki sensed something coming up behind him. He turned just in time to avoid a knife to the back of his head. Sonja crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. The process was incomplete, and Loki hated to leave her like that, the wounds to her conscious raw and jagged.

But Rhys, the wielder of the knife, kept coming at him. Loki sprang away from Sonja, putting distance between brother and sister for both of their sakes. He raised his arms and summoned some of his little throwing knives to defend himself. As Rhys charged again, Loki caught sight of his eyes. Instead of their silver-grey, they were a bright, unnatural, glowing blue. Loki groaned internally out of frustration, but continued to dodge and block Rhys's attacks.

The man was a natural fighter and had plenty of training, but he didn't have the reflexes that Loki was born with. He could have easily taken out the younger man with a quick swipe of the blade, but he knew Sonja would never forgive him if he so much as gave Rhys a paper cut.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't recognize the elder brother of your little pet? Well, he's an excellent kisser, and I think I shall keep him."

Amora's voice came as a mocking itch in Loki's ears.

"This feud is between you and I. Leave others out of this," Loki demanded.

"Give it to me, and you will never hear from me again." Amora said seriously.

Loki stopped and glared at Amora. Rhys took his opportunity and charged at Loki. He grazed Loki's stomach with the sharp knife before Loki disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Rhys looked around, trying to locate his prey. Amora was just as confused as she watched from her perch.

"It is not something I can just give away."

Loki's voice came from the air. Amora and Rhys looked wildly around the room, but found that it was filled with Lokis. The establishment had emptied when the fighting had begun, so every seat was now occupied with a Loki. He was resting in every chair, on every couch, standing at every place at the bar. It was Amora that let out the frustrated roar this time. She looked around wildly, trying to find the real Loki. But all were identical, even down to the wound that Rhys had given so recently.

She jumped down from her balcony, landing with cat-like grace. She began to cut through every Loki she came across, but they all disappeared into mist. It was torture to know of such abilities, but to have the one power she wanted more than anything flaunted so blatantly before her was more than she could stand.

"Show yourself. I will kill them both," Amora roared, slashing through the throat of another copy. Her beautiful face was twisted into a nasty scowl.

"No, you won't," the Loki's said in unison.

Amora's right hand began to glow blue as she gathered her energy. The Lokis multiplied, blocking Amora from Rhys and Sonja. Amora let out a barbaric screech and shot out the energy at the nearest image and it dissolved into gold mist. The Lokis laughed, a cruel sound that was echoed by the hundreds of images.

"You will run out of energy before you destroy us," they said, still laughing.

But Amora was beyond reason. As she destroyed copy after copy, the real Loki snuck up behind Rhys, who was also trying to take down the fake Lokis around him. The real Loki hit him hard on the head, causing him to collapse, out cold. Loki hid him in an alcove on the edge of the room and then went back to Sonja.

She was crying silently, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. He took her head in his hands again and went back into her mind. He knew she must have been in unspeakable agony but Sonja must have had enough mental capacity to stay as quiet as possible, which Loki appreciated. The small whimpers she couldn't contain were masked by Amora's shrieks of rage. Sonja could feel the warm fingers of Loki's magic in her mind, peeling back Amora's hold. She wanted to sob and beg Loki to stop the pain, but the apology on Loki's face stopped her.

As he last bond fell away and Sonja could breathe free air once again, Loki stroked her hair with a little smile. Sonja felt exhausted, the whole ordeal draining her.

"Stay here while I finished this," he whispered.

Sonja gave a weary nod and Loki gently kissed her hairline before standing. He disappeared and reappeared behind a still raving Amora. His face cold, he quickly took hold of her wrists and brought her to her knees. She began to shout a spell, but a subtle wave of Loki's hand, and a gag appeared in her mouth. Bound and silenced, Amora had no choice by to submit.

"You are defeated Amora," Loki said, looking down at her kneeling form.

Then, the doors burst open and guards flooded the brothel. Two large men took hold of Amora's upper arms and dragged her from the establishment, literally kicking and screaming. Loki turned to Rhys and found healers lifting him onto a stretcher. Loki felt a stab of guilt; he must have hit the man harder than he anticipated.

Loki turned to Sonja and smiled a little. She was lying on the ground, looking like a peaceful angel. He knelt beside her and pushed a lock of her silver-blonde hair from her face. He wanted to wash the false face from her, but he felt weak. After all of the magic he had used that day, he could barely lift Sonja and carry her to his horse. He hefted her into the saddle and mounted behind her. He held her tight to his chest with one arm and took up the reins in his other hand. Rhys was being lifted onto the horse of one of the healers but Amora was being forced to walk behind one of the guards' horses.

Loki turned his horse and led the company away from the brothel and back to the palace. He rested his chin on the top of Sonja's sleeping head. He was tired, so he barely pressed his company harder than a walk. But he was relieved to have Sonja safe in his arms, where she belonged. Loki took her right hand from where it was resting and entwined his fingers with hers. He was reaching far for energy now, but he needed to do this sooner rather than later. Their entwined hands glowed blue for a moment before Loki had to stop. Luckily it was just enough to put the ring back on her finger.


End file.
